Koi Otome : Love of a Young Lady
by Karite
Summary: Dropped
1. Sesshoumaru’s decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**Koi Otome**

(Love of a Young Lady)

Chapter 1- Sesshoumaru's decision

A fresh breeze came to Rin's cheek and a sudden shiver ran through her. She replaced her kimono on her shoulder correctly to stop the cold air. She was sitting on the grass and she was staring at the stars near Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru felt her shiver and came closer to her. He put his fur around her and they stayed there quietly. Rin had grown up since she was with her lord. She had now twenty and she was a beautiful woman. Everywhere she travelled with her lord, the men looked at her with hungry looks.

Sesshoumaru knew that people were looking at her and he was jealous, after all she was his. He had never accepted one of the many propositions he had for marring his young companion. Furthermore, she had never talk about being married or wanted to go away from him. Maybe she felt the same way he did. Maybe she loves him. Maybe… He stopped to think and watched at all the stars. Rin was much more beautiful than all these stars and even more attractive than the moon, Sesshoumaru thought. He looked to her and watched every details of her lovely face. She had lost her round and young cheek and now she had a thin face with the prettiest hazelnut eyes. He had lost control of him some days ago only by looking at them a little too long.

Her pure black hair was now long, soft and when it was under the sun it was shinning. She had let her pony tail when she had become a woman some years ago. He had sensed her changes and he had accepted her new scent. She had now a flower and cinnamon scent that aroused him all the time. He fought day and night to not cross her room and mate with her. But, he will not be able to live without her either. Without knowing that she was around, that she brought him some delicate flowers and took care of him, he cannot imagine this, he didn't want too. He will prefer to die than live without her now.

He found interesting that only one person can make some changes on another person. Time brought some mysteries and some happiness. He had never thought that he, the lord of the Western lands will ever resent a love so strong for a simple human. He had accepted each and every detail now, each weakness that she had done to him and he will never want to erase any transformation she had done to him.

He looked to her lips that were looking so juicy, so delectable, and so adorable but she turned her face to watch him with a big and handsome smile. How can he be able to stay cold with such a delightful smile? He tried his best to calm his youkai that only claimed to mate with her. He did a superhuman effort and he looked into her hazel eyes. He couldn't say if she had the same feelings than him but he knew that he had embarrassed her by his intense looking. He turned his head once more to the sky. How will he react if she refuses his love, if he finally asks her? Will she runs away, will she abandons him? Sesshoumaru felt the fate so cruel.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I will go to sleep now" She said with her charming voice.

"This Sesshoumaru will accompany you" He coldly responded.

She nodded and he took his fur back and followed his lovely lady. Loving a woman, a human. Yes, he was like his father and knew the consequences. He had heard so much about his father's fate but now he understood that when you love, you truly want a person, you will do anything for her. He looked at her gracious body and felt a pain at his heart. Another day that he will let his woman free, free from his bed.

Rin had stopped and he almost walked into her. She stared at him again with her fascinating smile. He had almost smiled to her but he stayed there saying nothing. How dare he could not say a word to her? The great lord Sesshoumaru, the more self-confident person in Japan, unable to speak with this lady. But this lady was Rin, his Rin who troubles him so much. She perturbed his thoughts.

"Good night my lord" She said opening her door.

"Good night Rin" He whispered when she closed the door.

He had again failed to ask her. He heard her silk kimono touching her soft sheets. He felt a huge desire and he walked to his personal and secret bath that was somewhere in the castle. Rin had never found it but she had tried many times already. He entered into the big and hot room. He removed his clothes and slid into the hot water.

His personal bathers arrived shortly and in tip toe. They were three nice ladies that were under his orders since he was the new leader of the Western lands. Any of them were as lovely as Rin for him. They all had white hair and were dog demons. They had all wanted to be his mate but he had always refused their advances. Except that tonight he really wanted to mate. His youkai was too much hungry to not be satisfied.

The bather had finished washing his perfect and muscular body and they were ready to leave him. For the first time, he looked at the three women.

"Seimei, stay" He coldly order.

The other women got out of the hot spring and Seimei stood naked in front of her lord. She felt anxious but she thought she knew the reason he kept her here. Sesshoumaru stood up in the water and approached her. If only it was Rin, it will be a great satisfaction for him. He put his arms around Seimei's waist and he grabbed savagely her lips. His youkai had taken control of him and he was really hungry. His eyes had become red in a single second.

He kissed her viciously, he teased her with his tongue everywhere and she enjoyed every moments. He took her to his chamber and brought her to his bed. He was using her like a toy but Seimei was in Heaven, he was a God for her. She tried her best to respond at all his caress and his sexual desire but Sesshoumaru didn't care. He nibble her nipples and she groaned of pleasure and satisfaction. Finally he penetrated her and he was in a strange fury and was not delicate at all. Seimei changed drastically, after being in Heaven she was now in Hell. He was hurting her. He scratched her with his claws many times.

When his youkai was pleased enough, he stood up and went to the window. Without any look to Seimei, he knew that he had seriously injured her. Will it be the same thing with Rin? Will she be hurt that way too? He sadly thought. He was angry, angry to himself to be so rude. He cannot control his own youkai. Blood filled up the room. He was only a murderer, how can he be a lover? It was impossible for him. Love cannot be for everyone. Rin do not deserve the same treatment than his bather. She needed a real man, a nice and lovely husband. In any way, that was not Sesshoumaru who can brought this to her.

"Go bath, clean yourself, you are not wanted anymore." He said frizzing Seimei.

Seimei was only a servant, she knew that but now she was a simple toy but she had to obey. She stood up in pain and went to the hot water to clean herself and removed Sesshoumaru's scent. She will be scare of him for all the rest of her life now. She knew that he only care for himself.

Later, he heard Seimei disappearing into his huge castle. He had failed to stay in control and his anger was apparent. He took his sheets and put them in the water and entered also. He washed himself and tried to think at what he had done, but he only remembered that he asked Seimei to stay. If it will have been Rin, he probably had killed her. He looked at his hands. If only he was human, he could have been with Rin.

How Sesshoumaru can think of such a thing? He will have nothing to offer to her. Did he have more things now? But, she cannot be a demon and Sesshoumaru got out of the water angry again. How can his thoughts always were on Rin? He cannot do anything without thinking of her. He put his clothes back but let his armour there with his swords and decided to walk around the castle to find peace.

The moon was again in the sky and he wondered if Rin was sleeping. He walked near her room and stopped there when he saw Rin in the garden in front of her room. He was frozen there and in shocked. Seimei was with Rin! What the hell was she doing there? He hid beside the nearest tree and heard what they were saying in whisper.

"Who did this to you Seimei, you are seriously injured. Lord Sesshoumaru will kill the man or demon that did this to you. I promise." Rin said to comfort her and put some ointment to curse the young servant.

Sesshoumaru will kill his own servant if she denounced him. She will suffer with much more pain if she said one word to Rin. He waited for Seimei's answer but he only smelled her tears and heard her crying again and again.

"Say something Seimei, you scare me" Rin added.

But Seimei stayed silent. She knew that Sesshoumaru was near them and she will never denounce her lord to Rin because she knew that she would die instantly. But Rin wanted an answer and she cannot refuse to respond to the lady that Sesshoumaru cared like his own mate. Everyone knew in the castle that he loved her even if he didn't admit it but now she really had the proof by this terrible assault he had done to her. Why her anyway? They were three there earlier with him. Maybe she was the youngest and the closer to Rin.

"I don't want to involve our lord in this event, lady Rin" Seimei timidly said.

"But Seimei this is horrible, you have to take your revenge…"

"No, Rin, do it for me, don't tell anyone, even Sesshoumaru. I don't want that people know this sadly event. Please promise me." Seimei implored.

Rin nodded and put her arms around Seimei to bring her some peace even if it didn't help her in any way. Sesshoumaru was there astounded. He had ruin Seimei life only to feed the emptiness of a mate in his life. He was selfish and Rin believed that he could do something for the poor Seimei.

He will not kill himself, even Rin will not want him to die. Is that true? He questioned himself. If she knew the real truth, will she be able to pardon him? Sesshoumaru walked away of these two women and wanted to sleep to free his mind of everything. But he couldn't, he was stuck in the hard reality with an action he regret only for Rin's love. He walked out of the castle. Maybe he had to die to forget everything.

If he could have been able, he would have cry to let the emotions go away, but he cannot. He had to disappear, to let Rin alone and be able to decide her real desire. He walked deeper in the forest. Suddenly he turned himself in direction of his castle and stopped.

"I will see if my place is really here, if I really deserve my title, these lands and Rin's love. Only time can tell it. I let you my swords Rin, take good care of them." He said in a silent voice that the wind throw away, far from there.

Sesshoumaru turned and disappeared in the wood. He had left everything. Maybe he will not come back. He needed time to think about everything and far away from his Rin will be perfect.

* * *


	2. The Apparition of the Autumn Flower

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others. Unfortunately!

**Koi Otome**

(Love of a young lady)

Chapter 2- The Apparition of the Autumn Flower

The morning came with a shy sun that disappeared sometimes behind the white clouds on the Western lands. Birds had already begun to sing and that was the first day of the autumn. Rin awoke with excitement and went to her closet to choose a kimono. What would her lord like to see today? The blue or the orange one? Than she remembered that she had a kimono with some kind of tone of blue yesterday so she picked the orange kimono. She put it on and she went outside.

Sesshoumaru had given her a full closet of kimono for her last birthday. She had almost one hundred kimono, all handsome. Furthermore, they were made of the purest silk of all Japan. Rin had really appreciated this gift because she could please her lord by her beautiful looking.

Rin walked a bit and she saw the wonderful garden of hers. She picked a yellow and orange flower and put it on her ear. She was looking magnificent. She sat on the grass and waited until her lord will come to take her to the dinning room to eat with him. She was as always, she was smiling when she was looking to these amazing nature, all these delicate flowers. Her life was the same as these things. Pure, lovely and innocent. Everything so similar to her. Those characteristics were the purposes that everyone loved this young lady.

Rin was waiting again and again and there was no sign of her lord. The sun was now at it zenith and he was not there. Rin was hungry but she did not think about that. She was worried and scared for her lord. Did anything bad happen to him or he is just teasing me? Rin thought. Rin will not ever pardon her if it was the case of the first situation. She will have failed to serve her lord. Suddenly, she heard some running to her. She turned happily but she only saw the little toad Jaken. She smiled sadly to him and rose to her feet.

"Master Jaken, where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked before he could say something.

Jaken stopped in front of her out of breath. She did not know either. Where could he be? He never disappeared like that before. Sesshoumaru always places his business work before everything. Sure that he looked strange since some times but now, he is really out of himself. Jaken thought.

"Where is my lord, master Jaken?" She repeated with a bit of fear in her voice. She truly cared for her lord, Jaken could say.

"I was thinking he would have been here Rin. Can you help me finding him?" She nodded positively "Look around the castle and I will look inside." She nodded once more.

The green toad left her and she turned around to begin her search. She felt so many emotions at the same time that she began to panic. Tears came to her eyes. Rin was feeling like she was a little child once more. How she had really cared for him when she was nine. She surely had failed to protect and serve her lord well. She looked everywhere around the castle with tears. She had finished doing her looking but she did not discourage herself and she ran as she did again the area that Jaken asked her to do so. Not a single clue to find Sesshoumaru. Not any single trace of him.

Rin fell on the grass on her knees and began to cry loud. She had lost him. She truly had lost a part of herself. She felt it inside. But maybe he is just on his borders. Maybe he had sensed demons and he left to protect his lands. Rin found some reassurances in her thoughts. But if it was so he will have told Jaken. Rin was not able to find any good reasons for his departure and continued to sob.

Seimei was going to change the sheets of Rin's bed when she heard a person crying in Rin's garden. Could it be Rin? Seimei let the same pile of laundry on the floor and went closer to the sound she heard. She then saw her. She saw Rin on the ground crying all her heart and she felt sadly for her. How a so lovely lady always so happy was so broken-hearted? She ran to her and she put her arms around her. Did Sesshoumaru have told her what had happen yesterday night? Could he have done this to his Rin? She didn't think so.

"Lady Rin what's wrong?" Seimei said trying to break the tears Rin was doing.

Rin looked at her. She had not known she was there until she had spoken to her. She continued to cry.

"Sesshoumaru-sama disappeared……he is nowhere…..even….Jaken…. had not found him…" She said so joylessly that Seimei had almost forgiven Sesshoumaru's actions toward her. Seimei only wanted to help Rin but she did not know what to do. It had never happen before. Where could her lord be? She took Rin in her arms and brought her to her room. She had to be in a warmer place for the night, Seimei did not want that Rin became sick by Sesshoumaru's fault.

* * *

It was now the evening and many moving flames animated the castle. The soldiers of Sesshoumaru's armies where looking for him. Jaken had found Sesshoumaru's swords and his armour and no Sesshoumaru. He gave the alarm to Sesshoumaru's generals. There was really something strange that was happening here. Could his lord have been kidnapped? Surely not he will prefer to die than to serve anyone. But why his things were there? Jaken cannot find any possible answers.

The night passed slowly for Rin. The week passed. A month passed completely. There was no sign of Sesshoumaru. Rin had lost most of her happiness but still hope the return of her lord. Every times soldiers came from outside of Sesshoumaru's lands she was waiting for good news. But any good new had happened.

Even if the sadness of Rin was huge, she had taken the control of the Western lands as the Lady of the Western Lands. She was doing some business for the estate with Jaken and the soldiers, the servants and everyone had appreciated her courage and determination to do it by replacing their lord.

She was truly a good heart and a good lady. But how long she had to keep this life? She was bored. She did not like business, she liked freedom, nature and Sesshoumaru. She wanted her Sesshoumaru back and talking with him once more. She only wanted to see him smiled again to warm her heart again. To take his hands and said to him that she cares for him, that she…loves him. By real and pure love for the eternity.

* * *

The morning had come after Sesshoumaru's departure of his castle and a big sadness haunted him. He had left his woman. How dare he was able of such a thing? He imagined Rin crying and his heart hurt. It hurt him so much that he had almost returned to her. But he cannot or he did not want to face the truth. Yes, he was a coward.

Sesshoumaru was not shocked or surprised to truly think of such a thing. Rin had shown him that everyone can feel such emotions, even the darkest demon. Demons and humans were not that much different after all. Everyone have a kind heart somewhere inside.

He stopped to walked and watched around him. He was heading to the North. -Hatsuyuki-(see at the bottom of the page to know her). He missed her so much. He missed a lot her advice and her presence. But she was not Rin, his love and will have never been. He continued to head to the North. Some energy wanted to bring him there. He followed his instinct and walked throw there.

It took him a month to arrived at the most Northern village of Japan. He looked at what was before a peaceful and wonderful place. Today, he only saw the ruins and the vegetation that was growing on it. He had good memories of this beautiful palace and Hatsuyuki. He walked into this ancient ruins and went to the shrine.

The shrine was again standing in the middle of the village. It had not been destroy, some magical power protected it. Mostly the heart of Hatsuyuki that keep this monument. Sesshoumaru walked inside the shrine and went in front of a statue. It was the first time he saw a statue in that place. He looked to it. His heart stopped. Hatsuyuki! How can she be there?

He came closer to her and saw the sun on her. She had a small black flower in her hand. But the flower was alive. How can a flower be alive on the stone? He approached it and took it. Then, a flashback came to his mind.

**- Flashback -**

The wonderful garden was almost dead by the end of the autumn but one flower stood there brightening in the middle. The Northern lord, Hatsuyuki was at his side and looked at what he was looking.

"Yes, this flower is eternal, as long as I live Sesshoumaru." She had said with her lovely voice.

Sesshoumaru looked at her but she seems so far from him.

"One day, you will find one, it will be for your lover" She had added.

She had turned around and let him alone in front of the plant. Why she had said this? It had no sense. Hatsuyuki had left him in a deep confusion. When he wanted to ask why, she had already disappeared from his scent.

**- End of the flashback-**

So, could it be Hatsuyuki who had chosen him a mate. Could she had known the future and saw him with Rin. She already knew. But by this action, he will have to follow an order. He did not care anymore for this. But, did Rin will accept his proposition? Maybe he had to talk with her, but he will not be able to hear her say 'no'. His heart will forever be broken. But forever happy if it was 'yes'.

He let the flower in his hand and turned back. He cannot know what to do. He walked outside the shrine and walked into the forest. He had to think. Think again, think about what? He loves her and by all his heart.

* * *

By the way, you surely want to know who is -Hatsuyuki-?

This is the main character of my other story (The Perfect Moon). That story is about Sesshoumaru who is stuck in the North by his injuries. Rin had found Hatsuyuki to heal him. Rin was young. (December 11, 2005, I've decided to drop this story, maybe I will do it one day)

Hatsuyuki will not happen often in this story.

* * *

Karite


	3. Returning to the Western lands

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others. Like many others fans!

* * *

**Koi Otome**

(Love of a young lady)

Chapter 3- Returning to the Western lands

A warm breeze came to Sesshoumaru's cheek and he slowly awoke under the large sakura tree. He opened his amber eyes and saw the graceful green field in front of him. He rose to his feet and replaced his haori. It had been a long time that he had not slept comfortably, in his own bed. How long did he was away from his lands? It had been already three seasons that he had left without any clue for his estate. It was already the summer.

His heart was again hurting. Even the time had not helped him to forget his lovely Rin. He had tried so hard, but she still always there in his heart. He had to look at her, to know what she was doing. To see her admiration toward him and to talk freely with her. They had never been separated so long since he had found her.

He walked into the green field and thought again about his graceful Rin. Sesshoumaru had not seen that people were watching him behind the trees. He had not even smelled their presence. He was there walking innocently in the opened field. His silver and long hair was moving with grace in the wind and his eyes were lost in thoughts.

An arrow passed a inch in front of Sesshoumaru and he stopped astounded there. He had never sense this arrow before seeing it. He could have been hurt. Who was this idiot enemy who misted him? How dare they were attacking the great lord Sesshoumaru? They surely wanted to die. He looked to his right and saw a little girl with a bow accompany by a woman who is surely her mother. Than he saw… this bastard…

"Inuyasha." He spitted between his teeth.

The happily family approached Sesshoumaru who was standing there like a statue. He was not really comfortable to speak with them but it had been a long time he had not seen his brother. That was the only reason he had stayed there. How long already? Since the defeat of Naraku. He had been quite some times. He looked to his niece.

She maybe was looking to her mother when she was far from him. But the closer she was, the more she looked like his brother. She had black hair with to big stripes of silver hair. Two lovely white dog ears and the same eyes as her father and him. In a way she was charming. Rin should have loved her instantly. Rin loved everyone. Sesshoumaru smiled. His Rin.

"How are you brother?" Inuyasha gladly said.

They stood in front of him but Sesshoumaru was only looking to Inuyasha's daughter. Did Rin will want kid? Especially pups? But the most important thing did he, Sesshoumaru will accept to have children? If Rin really want some. Why not?

"Fine and what's your name lovely lady?" He asked softly to the young girl and kneeled to be at her height.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him surprised. The great lord of the Western lands that was kneeled in front of an hanyou. They never had think at this possibility even in their dreams. But this cute girl that was now the new heir of the Western lands fascinated Sesshoumaru. If Sesshoumaru did not have any child she will be the owner of his lands. She surely had five years now and she was proud of herself by being asking of a question by his uncle.

"My name is InuHayai uncle Sesshoumaru!" She happily responded with a big smile that showed her white teeth with one missing.

Sesshoumaru smiled again at her and took her in his arms. She was looking like Rin when she was younger and Sesshoumaru cannot stay simply there. He had to take her, it was done by a powerful instinct. Now, Inuyasha cannot move anymore and his mouth was wide open like Kagome. How can his brother do this? He was really acting weirdly!

Sesshoumaru looked at the young girl that always smiled to him. He let his regard to saw Inuyasha. He lifted an eyebrow to his strange looking at him. Kagome recovered more quickly her sense and decided to ask some questions about the strange acting of Sesshoumaru.

"Are you okay Sesshoumaru?" She simply said.

"Why not?" He responded immediately.

"It's just that you're acting a little bit too much strangely." Kagome added.

He lifted his shoulders to respond. He looked again at his niece and smiled peacefully. He took one arrow of InuHayai's hands. He looked at it and saw that it was not an arrow from their time. It had green and orange bright feathers. They were surely not for not to be seen!

"You surely had hit me if you had really wanted too. Isn't it?" She nodded. " I felt that you felt some compassion for me. Isn't it?" He asked again at the young girl.

She nodded positively once more. She really had a good heart and was living in family with love. She looked so unafraid of everything and so opened to the world. Rin was looking the same when he had found her but she had had terrible events in her life. Maybe it's just the innocence or the young age that's doing this.

"So where is the young girl that was travelling with you the last time we saw you?" Inuyasha said for the first time after Sesshoumaru's strange behaviour.

Sesshoumaru had lost his beautiful smile and looked gravely to his brother. His heart had hurt him deep again. How dare his brother such difficult question. He surely knows something about his escape from his lands.

"At father's castle… I think." He simply said.

"But why did your soldiers travelled all around Japan to find you? What have you done brother?" Inuyasha asked once more.

Sesshoumaru put down his nice niece to her feet and looked to the ground. So, they were searching for him. Who gave this order? Even Jaken had not enough power in his estate to ask this huge order to his soldiers. Can it be his kind Rin? She was looking for him or for his lord? He was again asking a lot of questions to himself. He had to return to his lands and had his answers once it for all.

"I left everything." He sadly responded.

"I don't know what you've done, but they are almost ten soldiers in every village! Sesshoumaru, I hope you will return soon, they are frightening peasants and even demons!" Kagome added.

"Hmmm." He did.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru, will you visit us more often?" InuHayai asked for her part.

"I will surely do young lady. Maybe I will bring a tender and beautiful lady with me next time. She will surely be my mate. Even one day, maybe, you will have some cousins." He said with a distressingly smile.

With this last words, he walked to the Western lands, to his lands once more. Letting his brother and his mate there like if they were trees. For the first time since he had left Rin, he felt free and happy. This little girl had awakened some good memories about him and Rin eleven years ago already. He missed this part of Rin, this fascination about everything. She had changed like everyone now. He will have liked to see her again with this special looking that his niece had done to him. A full and truly admiration for him.

The weather seemed to be on his side. The sun was shinning like a thousand of fires. There was no cloud and all the fauna and flora were handsome and prosper. Rin surely had loved this day, maybe she was outside waiting for him around the flowers with her attractive smile that he will give anything to always see her smile. Thinking of flower, he took the black rose that was attached to his belt.

He looked at it. Always as beautiful than ever. Rin will be definitively happy to see and keep this rare and beauteous single flower. He smelled at it and remembered his past and his Rin with this flower. How she had admiration in front of all these wonderful plants of roses. There was every colours but the darkest one was the more mysterious, the more attractive flowers, maybe like him.

He replaced the flower and smelled the air with a big smile. Yes, his return was the better thing he had to do now. And that was the perfect timing to do it. He will already be at home before the sunset. He had return slowly near his lands because he had nowhere else to go. He felt so lonely, so sad alone. He was not able to really get free from Rin's charms.

He thought about what Kagome had said. He had never crossed the way of his soldiers during his departure but they were searching for him. She had not forgotten him after these seasons. Even now they were there again. He smiled. She surely cared for me. How foolish I was! She is too sweet to forget you idiot, baka! He thoughts.

He had spent his day walking for the western territory. He had never seen how beautiful his estate was until today and was glad to live here with his future mate. Yes, he will ask her finally and the sooner will be the best.

He saw his huge castle and its large gate. He was near his home, near his mate and ready for his future with Rin. She deserved to be the lady of this beautiful castle and lands after all she had done for him. He had been selfish and he will pay his wrong action to Rin. She will never be left alone until she will die. He stopped. She is a simple human! How dare did I have left her, I have ruined almost one year with her only to think. What I can do during one hundred year! How baka I am. My lovely lady, no. Mortal!

He accelerated his walked to the gate. One of the soldiers saw his lord and alarmed everyone. Their lord was ultimately returning to them. One soldier ran through Sesshoumaru's library where Rin spent almost his time for the estate's business. He slid rapidly the door and bowed in front of his lady without breath.

"My…lady…he's…back" He hardly said with a huge smiled.

Rin's heart stopped to beat by his sentence. Finally, there! Her face became like a wonderful sun of summer without any sadness cloud. She stood up and followed the guard who was running again and they went to the open gate. Without breath she stopped at the gate when she saw him. He had not changed at all. He was still the same. She smiled again and tears began to fall on her cheeks like opened fountain. That was the perfect day today, he was back again for her. She knew it.

Sesshoumaru smelled the salt of her tears and smile. So she really had cared for him. He looked to his woman that was now near him. She was so loveable. He will have cry if he will not have been in front of his soldiers. He had kept his icy mask.

When he finally arrived to Rin, he put his arms around her shoulders to hug her, to show his real emotions for her and she put her arms around his waist in respond. Tears had not stopped from Rin and his haori became wet in a short time.

"I will never let you anymore Rin, never and forever together" He said sensually in her ear.

Rin stopped to breath again for the second time this evening and she pressed him more closer to her and continued to cry but this time of happiness. He will really be there for her now, forever, truly. She knew it now.

The sun slowly disappeared letting these two lovers at the gate like one person surrounded by Sesshoumaru's people.

* * *

Karite


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others. Like many others fans!

**Koi Otome**

(Love of a young lady)

Chapter 4- Revelations

Sesshoumaru looked to the sleeping Rin near beside him. How captivating she was. He would have liked to taste her but he will not do such a thing without her approbation. He will never do anything that Rin did not want. He only wants to please his lovely lady. Sesshoumaru remembered his arrival at his gate and smiled with grace. How warm his contact with his lady had been touching and appreciated. She made him feel like in Heaven. She was sensual and tender at the same time. She was the reincarnation of the perfection.

He had brought her in his arm until her room. She had but her arms around his neck and tears had slowly disappeared to let her sleep in a relaxing and pleasant dream. Sesshoumaru found this simply cute. He felt her desire to be with him and all her worried had disappeared in a single looking at him. His heart was great and in peace. So, all his worries had been for nothing after all. He moved his head to chase his thoughts and tried to get some sleep.

Another bright morning came on the Western lands. Rin had woken up before her lord. She looked happily to him. It was not a dream, he was back. She smiled and wanted to search some thing to eat but Sesshoumaru's fur was around her. If she made any move, he will surely awake. So, she decided to stay there and watching his God. Even if many questions came to her mind, she was glad to be with him. So, she waited, looking to every detail of his face and clothes.

She had dream so many times that she was his lover. She was his and he was hers. Since, she had seventeen she knew that he was her love forever and ever. She thought about what he had said yesterday: "I will never let you anymore Rin, never and forever together". She smiled once more and was waiting for his awakening to hug him another time. Did he feel the same that she resents? She only hoped it was the truth.

Finally, he opened his fascinating amber eyes and they crossed Rin's eyes and he saw her charming smile. He smiled to her. She was loveable with her pretty smile and her hypothesis hazelnut eyes.

"Good morning my lord." She said enchanting to see him.

"Good morning Rin" He simply responded.

He only looked at her without doing anything else. He wanted to touch her and to say everything he felt for her. But once more he could not move, he was paralysed by his enchanted visage. Rin…I love you. Sesshoumaru can only thought about it, it only stays in his throat. He then heard Rin's belly. She was hungry. Rin smiled sorry to disturb this wonderful moment.

"Stay here, I will be back soon, promise." Sesshoumaru said softly and let his warm attached fur following him and let Rin alone in her room.

He had left her once more, She thought. But he will be back this time, he said it. Rin tried to comfort herself. She will not take it if he disappeared once more, she will prefer to die than suffer like she did. She already missed his presence next to her. It felt so empty and so cold. She pulled up her white silk sheets on her. His fur was much more comfortable than these simple sheets.

After a while, she heard someone approaching and she had a shiver. He was again back. In fact, Sesshoumaru slid the door and had a huge plate of meal in his left hand and closed the door with the other hand. He sat next to her on the bed and kept the plate on him. She sat and looked at what he had brought. There were fruits and bread. He gave her the plate and he put back his fur over Rin's shoulders. She smiled to him and began to eat the juicy and fresh fruits.

"What do you want to do today Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She looked at him suspiciously and stopped to chew. So, he will not check for his business? She had work so hard for keeping them at up to date and he wanted to do what he wanted! Did she have done this for nothing? She finished her morsel. Furthermore, she remembered that the leader of the wolf clan was going to meet her today. What was his name again. She thought again…Kouga! He wanted some explanations about dog soldiers in his territory and he wanted to ask her something else. What could it be?

"Lord Kouga is coming here at noon." She looked outside and saw the sun that was almost at its zenith point. She was already late. "I had to prepare myself my lord. Can you leave me, please, I have to bathe and change." She said letting her plate and standing for looking at her closet.

Sesshoumaru stayed at the same place shocked. Did she already flirt with other lords? Rin took a look at his lord and saw that he will not move soon, so she grabbed her clothes and went to the hot spring in a room in the castle. Letting Sesshoumaru more surprised than ever saw her disappearing.

Rin ran in the corridors to be quickly prepared for her meeting. She did everything in a record time. And she went to the meeting room before he had arrived. Above one minute before. She relaxed a bit and place her kimono and sleeves in a much more appropriated way than she was. She had to act like a real lady once more.

Kouga entered in the room followed by his two friends that always were with him. They all bowed before the young and delicious lady and she bowed in return. They sat in front of her on little pillows. Kouga was smiling to her.

"It have been a long time that have not seen you lady Rin. This is a pleasure to see you today" Kouga said smiling to her.

"Right. Already five years now. I want to say that I'm really sorry to have disturbed your clan with my soldiers. It had been a mistake of my part, but I was too worried." Rin calmly said.

Sesshoumaru was listening behind the door. He had stood up of Rin's bed and wanted to know why Kouga was there. But he had heard 'Her soldier'? She already is the lady of my troops? She could have been sent my fighter to the death if we were not in peace between the other lords. You should have known this Rin. Sesshoumaru angrily thought. Sesshoumaru cannot be changed completely, surely not for his business work. So, he entered in the meeting room.

Kouga and his companions bowed in front of the Western lord and Sesshoumaru sat next to Rin. Rin felt nervous and a little bit disturbed by her lord. She tried to keep her emotions inside. Sesshoumaru looked once more to Kouga.

"What's your business here?" He coldly asked.

Kouga lost his smile and did not like the tone of Sesshoumaru. Yes, he was the lord of this castle but he could have some talks with Rin. Can he?

"I have asked a question." Sesshoumaru added, letting Rin embarrassed.

"I'm here to talk with lady Rin, lord Sesshoumaru, this is a private conversation." Kouga said calmly to not declare a fight between them.

Sesshoumaru was stupefied, he was nothing more in his own castle or what? He looked at Rin who was looking at the ground with red cheek. So, she had done something in his absence. What could it be? He then stood up and walked away from this room. He was not wanted here and he became angry.

Rin heard her lord walking away and she was sad, but it was not his business after all. She had to deal with it by herself. She looked to the wolf's leader and smile to him once more. She waited for his questions.

"So lady Rin. You was only worried for him? He didn't look so happy to have returned!" Kouga laughed a bit.

"He had only his ice mask with others lords." She said softly. "Why have you come here anyway?"

"Oh right. I almost forget about it. You are invited to my wedding with Ayame. You can brought your mutt face too if you want, but I hope he's civilised!"

Rin lightly laughed. Sesshoumaru would surely not like to be calling a 'mutt face'! So, Kouga had finally accepted Ayame's hand. Did he only kept his promise or he really loved his future mate? Rin looked into Kouga and saw love in his eyes. So, she had trapped him finally. Could it be the same with Sesshoumaru one day? Surely!

"It will be in my territory, at the wolf's clan in the East. I hope you will come, lady Rin. Kagome and the other mutt face will be there too with their two friends and many other high lords. You are the latest person that I invited. I was a little frightened to see the icy lord, but when I heard that you were searching for him I decided to visit you. But I see that I'm already too late." Kouga finished and Rin nodded positively.

"It will be an honour to be present lord Kouga and I will try to bring my lord. But I cannot tell if he will really come but for my part I will." Rin happily responded by this good new.

"So see you in two weeks lady Rin." Kouga finished the conversation.

Kouga and his two companions stood up, bowed in front of the lady and got out of this castle without seeing Sesshoumaru. Rin stood up and walked in the castle to find her lord. Where could he be? It had been a long time that she did not see him in his castle and she had lost his habits because he had changed. She did all the rooms in the castle and he was not there. She went outside in the garden and she saw him under a sakura tree and he holds something in his hands. She approached and sat next to him.

She had already seen this flower before. How old she was? She did not remember but she was glad to see once more this beautiful flower. Sesshoumaru looked to Rin who was looking at the black rose and he gave her the beauteous flower. Rin looked at him with a real passion. So, she remembered her. Sesshoumaru smile. Rin scent the rose and remembered good memories of the past.

"I have seen her" He murmured to her.

"She is not dead?" She asked.

"She was in stone, a statue in her shrine." He added.

"So, you missed her, isn't it?" She sadly asked.

"Yes and you?"

"Of course, she was like a mother to me. She was… lovely"

Sesshoumaru nodded and Rin saw sadness in his eyes. She was maybe young when she was in the Northern lands, but she knew that something happen between them. She put her hand on his. Sesshoumaru looked at her little hand in silence. Then he looked at her in her deeply.

"Rin?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Rin, I…love…you."

He had finally said it. He had the courage to do it. He smiled to her. Rin was petrified and her heart had stopped. She was not able to talk anymore.

* * *

Karite!

* * *


	5. Simply the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others. Like many others fans!

* * *

**Koi Otome**

(Love of a young lady)

Chapter 5 – Simply the Truth

They were again standing under the sakura tree and Sesshoumaru was waiting for an answer. His heart was beating so fast, he did not want to be rejected. So, he was again staring at her hazelnut eyes with love in his eyes. He really wants to express his emotions for once in his life and now was the perfect moment. He could feel the hesitation in Rin's eyes. So, she maybe doesn't like him the way he did. His eyes turned to sadness and Sesshoumaru looked at the green field in front of him.

"Sesshoumaru, I love you so much." She finally responded after a long silence.

She had felt so many emotions at the same time that she was not able too adequacy responded to her lord. She had felt an immense happiness and joy, but with a mixed of sadness and fear. She knew well, that she couldn't replace Hatsuyuki in his heart that's why she was sad. But terribly happy to know that she was the chosen one of his heart. And she feared to be the Lady of the Western lands, she was scared of business work. After all, she did it for three seasons already and she did not want to do it again.

After she had said this simple sentence Sesshoumaru looked rapidly to his future lady and he smiled at her with a bright smile that really shows his happiness. He took both of her hands in his own and kissed them softly. A shiver passed on Rin's skin. Than he looked at her juicy lips and he passionately kissed her delectable lips with happiness. He felt like the time had stopped and they were only the two of them on the Earth.

Rin had not thought that it will be a memorable day today. She had liked the kissed on her hands but the real kissing. Oh Kami, she really was in Heaven. After all these years that she had passed with him, she finally attained what she wanted. Sesshoumaru's love. She always had thought that he will only be her master and her lord. But now she knew that she will have more, she will have him finally. She responded to his kissed with passion. She opened her mouth and let Sesshoumaru's tongue entered and teased hers.

Sesshoumaru put one hand at the back of Rin's head and gently and nicely passed his hand in her beautiful waterfall of black hair. Rin did the same. They never broke the delicious lips locked together, they looked attached one to the other. Then, Sesshoumaru's hand began to go under her elegant and high rank kimono slowly and he wanted to remove her clothes. Rin's cheek became red in an instant and she opened her eyes. She was looking to Sesshoumaru. He had again his eyes closed. She was rigid and shy.

Sesshoumaru felt her fear but he did not want to stop, he want her and now. How could he stop now? He resented an important regard on him. He had to stop, he had to let his Rin. She deserved better than to be taken in the field like a concubine. He quickly became cold and broke the kiss and looked once more to the green field without a single look at Rin.

"I'm sorry Rin." He said icily.

With that, he stood up and walked back to his castle. Letting Rin disappointed. Sesshoumaru felt that she had rejected him in a way. For Rin's part, she maybe loves him but she cannot give herself so easily and without some haughtiness, after all she will become a highest lady. The supreme lady of the Western lands. The biggest lands of all Japan. She smiled.

She interrupted her thoughts. Did she begin to prefer the power and not her lord? Did she love him again? A year ago, she will only take Sesshoumaru's love but now that she had tasted to the supreme power, can she let it go so easily? She really did not know what to do. She stayed there under the sakura tree and think about what she really want. She looked to the black rose in her hand and smiled.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was angry. Angry at himself, angry about Rin and angry about Hatsuyuki. How dare he could not be able to handle all this now? Years ago, he would have felt nothing, but now he cannot. He smashed a huge tree in his way with his claws. He cannot control himself anymore. He decided to try to relax. He went to his library.

He sat at his desk and looked to all his scroll on his desk. He had almost forgotten about his work to do. How free he had felt without doing paper work these last three seasons. He took one scroll and looked at it. That was from the Southern lord. He began to read it and stopped instantly. This high rank demon was saying his thanks to the lady Rin to have helped him to find a suitable male demon to marry his daughter. What's strange asking he had wanted of Rin. Sesshoumaru thought. Why this lord asked his Rin for this matter? And why did she respond? Sesshoumaru found this useless.

Sesshoumaru put aside this scroll and took another. That was a report to Lady Rin for the border patrol. That could be interesting. They had licensed all villages on his lands with the names of the people that were living there, every demons and humans. Sesshoumaru had never thought that he had so much people under his control and safety. There were six others long scrolls similar to this one.

After seeing these long scroll he looked at his desk, every scrolls were perfectly place at the good place. Rin had really done a great job during his absence. He past the rest of the day in his library. When the night came, he had not heard the feminine footsteps of his young lady.

Rin entered silently with a tray in her hand. There were a cup of tea and some cherries. She placed it on his desk and sat in front of him. She waited there nervously. She was wandering if he had liked the way she had taken his business work. She waited there until he sensed her presence.

He was reading a scroll of the Eastern lord and he smelled flowers and cinnamon with hot tea. So, Rin was there. He risked a little and fast look at her. She was looking at him. What did she want? She had rejected me. Did she want to excuse her attitude? He let the scroll on the desk and looked at Rin coldly and advanced the tray near him.

"I thought that maybe you were hungry my lord." Rin said softly.

So that was the only reason of Rin in his sanctuary, Sesshoumaru thought. She was only there to torture him once more. To disturb him in his work. She will not win so easily with this trick. He took one little sip of the green tea. It was as usual, sweet and bitter, the way he had taught Rin to make the perfect tea for him. He almost smiled to a memory of the past but he stayed cold. He wanted Rin's pardon.

Rin was waiting that her lord began a conversation like the old time but there was nothing. Did she have done something wrong? Did he have not accepted that she had refused to give her to him completely in the field? She found that he was acting like a spoil child. He will not hear some excuse from her since he did not explain his behaviour about his strange departure. There was a heavy silence in the room that was hard to support.

"You can leave now Rin, there is no more business for you here" He icily said.

Rin felt that he was hard on her but she stood up and left quietly the room and slid the door. Then, tears appeared in her eyes and they fell on each of her cheek. After being so nice and passionate, Sesshoumaru had returned to his hidden side. He had left her once more. She went to her room slowly with wet eyes. She did not care if the servants saw her crying, she only felt guilty to have thought about power than her love. Maybe, she will have please her lord and they will be both happy.

Sesshoumaru had smelled her salt tear and felt really guilty to be so selfish. He had almost got out of the room and hurried to her to comfort her in his arms and said 'I'm so sorry my lovely lady Rin, I only love you too much, and that I cannot wait anymore'. He moved his head to make these thought disappear but it seems that they will not. He stood up and went to the garden.

Outside he looked at all the flowers and looked at the sky. No moon, no cloud. Emptiness, if his mind could be like that he will really appreciated it. How, can it be so difficult to love someone? He thought. He scent another presence in the garden and it was coming close to him.

"What do you want Seimei?" He asked emptiness.

"That you repair Rin's broken heart. Or are you too selfish?" She coldly said.

"You have no right to talk to me like that, I'm your lord." He responded coldly.

"I've never said a word on the rape to her and I've never ask for a request before. But I ask you now that you go to Rin's room and console her. She deserves it!" Seimei angrily said but in whisper.

Than she left him at the same place. How dare this women give him orders? But that was true that Rin needed some comfort, she really deserved to be reassured. He slowly went to Rin's chamber. He arrived in front of it and heard his Rin softly crying on her bed. He nicely knocked on the wood to ask to enter in her room.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to anyone!" She shouted sadly.

"Rin?" He cautiously said.

He heard not a single sound in the piece. He felt nervous but did not enter. He waited outside. Than he heard some footsteps coming to the door. He could felt her warm presence near him even if they were separate by the rice paper and wooden door. She was closed but she did not want to open the door. He could feel her fear. Why did she fear him after all these years passed at his side?

"What do you want my lord?" She finally asked at the other side of the door.

"To talk with you Rin." He said.

"Could it be reported tomorrow my lord? I don't want to talk tonight my lord." She responded.

"If is your wish, I will respect it." He hardly said.

"Yes it's my…wishing my lord."

He could smell her. He felt so sad that he stayed there a little more. He sensed her again at the same place, she had not moved again as well. He then left Rin's door and disappeared in the darkness of the night.

Rin could not see her lord in that wet kimono. She had refused him once more and she felt sad and she really regretted it. She slowly opened the door and watched outside for her lord. There was no trace of him, he already had left her. She fell on her knees and cried again. How stupid she was! He was there to comfort her and she let him go. How stupid she was! She knocked her head to express her stupidity.

* * *

The morning came and it was raining. Rin took a bath and dressed with a blue kimono. She had to talk with her lord and the soonest will be the best. She went to dinning room and found Sesshoumaru already there with his cup of black tea. She shyly went at the table and sat in front of him. She looked at him. She saw nothing in his amber eyes excepted emptiness.

"Good morning Rin." He nicely said.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama." She equally responded.

The silence came again between them. The servants went into the room and brought Rin's breakfast and they disappeared shortly. Sesshoumaru put his cup of tea on the little plate. Then, he looked at Rin.

"I think we need to talk Rin. There was some changes since my departure, isn't it?" He calmly said.

"Yes, we really need to talk and clarify some points my lord." She agreed.

"I want simply the truth lady Rin, but after your breakfast." Sesshoumaru said.

Rin nodded, she will finally know the truth about everything. It was about time. The piece became silent once more and Rin began to eat quickly. The day will be long enough.

* * *

Karite.

* * *


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Koi Otome**

(Love of a young lady)

Chapter 6 – Secrets Revealed

Rin finished eating and already the servants cleaned up the table. The silence surrounded Sesshoumaru and Rin one more time. Rin was waiting that her lord began the conversation but nothing was said. She decided to talk freely to her lord, after all it was him who wanted to talk.

"Why did you let me alone?" She already asked. She had just this question in mind since he had left.

"That was my mistake" Sesshoumaru responded without any other detail.

"But why?" Rin insisted, she wanted a clear answer.

Sesshoumaru was not able to say something, he will have to say everything he had thought since his departure, his feeling toward her, his love, everything. He had to do it, she deserved it, Sesshoumaru thought. He looked in her lovely eyes and began.

"I had to think about you, about my desires, about our future. I wanted to know if I could handle everything that I have so hatred all my life. I had despised so much humans in my life that I wanted to know if I could love one. And if this one will accept me like I am. And away from you, I thought that it was the best for me." He declared.

Rin listened to him with sympathy. So, he truly cared for her. But she felt sadness to know that he had to get away from her to know if he truly loved her.

"And was it the best solution to go away from me?" She sadly asked.

"Not at all. I love you so much Rin and this Sesshoumaru could not live without you. I only want to know if you feel the same for me. That was my fear to be rejected by you that is the real purpose of my departure." He said looking at his cup of tea.

Rin was shocked. They felt the same way all the time but both were unable to speak with the other to reach the true love. He loved her so passionately and she had doubted about it when he had disappeared. She stood up and walked around the table and sat behind him and whispered in his ear.

"I love you Sesshoumaru, since I am a woman, I have realise that I could not live without you. I will love you forever my love." She said and she kissed him behind his ear.

He had loved this tender kiss and he did a small growl of pleasure. He turned his head to see his beautiful lady. Rin smiled at him with her attractive smile. He looked at her juicy and irresistible lips and he finally grabbed them and tasted her sweetness. Sesshoumaru tasted like a million of flavours at the same time when he kissed Rin. Sesshoumaru loved this strange taste and teased her with his tongue. Rin let him entered in her mouth and he explored it hungrily. He put his hands on her head and then he followed the curves under her long black and silkily hair.

Rin permitted every moves that Sesshoumaru was doing. She had waited for this event since a long time and she will not stop him right now. Since she was sixteen years old, she only dream about her lord and being his lover. Now that he had admitted his love to her, she will surely not refuse his soft, warm and tender touch. Rin felt so good with his arms around her. She felt secure and love. For the first time in her life, she understood what mate really mean, never alone and forever be love. She put her thin and graceful hands in his back and she touched his perfect and soft hair that was like silk sheets. She smiled in her head, this was so unreal, Sesshoumaru's behaviours and his actions but she loved him like he was.

Sesshoumaru felt her gentle hands in his back and he opened his eyes to see Rin in a strange trance like if she was in Heaven. They never broke the kiss like if something bad will happen if they stopped. He closed his eyes again and continued to tease her with his curious tongue and he closed the space between them. He could feel Rin's heat and he felt so comfortable and well. He heard her heart that was beating so fast like if she was enjoying every moment. So, Sesshoumaru decided to undress his lovely lady slowly, he did not want to afraid her once more like under the sakura tree. He uncoupled her elegant belt on her waist and slowly put it aside. Rin did not do any move to prevent his actions and he continued his exploration.

Rin felt Sesshoumaru's hand on her skin and she felt so many shivers at the same time, but shivers of pleasure. She loved his affectionate touches and she did the same at her lord. She wanted to please him like he pleased her. Rin took his yellow and blue belt and it fell to the ground without any sound and it did not exist anymore because the two lovers were on their own world. She passed her hands on Sesshoumaru's chest and she could resent the shivers that Sesshoumaru felt under her warm contact. She continued to move her hands on his chest and she felt every muscle and she opened her eyes slowly. She saw Sesshoumaru who was looking at her with passionate amber eyes. He then broke the long kiss and Rin disapproved his move by a little moan.

Sesshoumaru smiled when he heard her little groan it really means that she loves him like he does. His haori fell to the ground after that Rin had softly made way under his coat and had found a way to remove it without warning. He took a little look at it and return to his pretty lady with a teasing smile. He kissed her once more with passion but he quickly broke the kiss and he stood up with grace. Rin looked at him amaze and afraid.

Rin feared that her lord would let her once more. Did she have done something wrong? What can it be? She felt so insecure and so sorry and so worried. She gave him a heartbroken look. Sesshoumaru smiled at her but Rin felt so uncertain.

"You did not think that I will take you in the dinning room. You deserve much more better lady Rin and this Sesshoumaru will bring you until there." He nicely said.

With these words he took Rin in his arms and put his fur around them. He walked with his Rin in the corridor of his castle without breaking his eye contact with Rin. He felt so happy with her and her scent surrounded him and he was greatly pleased. He opened his door room and closed it without a sound and brought Rin until his bed and put her on the white silk sheets softly. He then continued to kiss her and please her. He undressed Rin completely but with patience and delicateness. He did any abrupt move like if she was a small flower that can be broke if you took it the wrong way.

Rin felt really shy to be expose to him like if he will not like the view of her body. But he tenderly did little kisses that started on her neck and he began to go down slowly. Nothing was in hurry, so Sesshoumaru took his time for the great pleasure of Rin and she moaned many times of passion.

Sesshoumaru was aroused by Rin taste but he did not want to go further than kisses. So he returned on Rin's lips and continued to taste her. His youkai was really hungry but he did not want to let him took control of him. Not with his Rin he mentally said. So, Sesshoumaru cannot go further than kisses with his future mate tonight. He felt sadness but he will not be able to loose Rin if he injured her like it had happen with Seimei. He was not ready again to take her without Rin's approbation and it can not be tonight, she did not know a single thing on demon's mating and on men. Even if Rin was almost twenty-one, she had not been in contact with other people than him, Hatsuyuki and Jaken, she had never been sexually educated.

Rin loved the way he kissed her and she wanted to please him too. So, she let his delightful lips and got down and kissed his chest and his attractive muscle. She then wanted to get more down than only his chest and she was going to take of his pants off but Sesshoumaru caught her hands and he embraced affectionately her hands.

"Not tonight lovely lady, we will have other times for this. And you should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long enough for both of us." He whispered in her ears.

"I don't want to wait again, I want to please you too…"

"You please me all the time pretty Rin, now sleep." Sesshoumaru said.

His fur got around Rin and Sesshoumaru looked at Rin who was looking at him with a feeling of regret in her eyes. Sesshoumaru felt her regard hard to support so he looked away from her. He felt sorry to not please fully his lady but he cannot take her right now. He had to respect some of the ancient code of demon's mating of the Western lands. Even if his brother had not respect them, Sesshoumaru had to respect them, he wanted to do it. He was the leader of Western lands and he had to respect them like his father had done. Sesshoumaru was now so similar than his father that Sesshoumaru wanted to walk in the footsteps of his father. He only did not want to be killed by another demon in front of his woman but he will surely give his life to defend her and their future children.

Rin and Sesshoumaru felt asleep soon. They were both exhausted by the previous days and by their reunited once again. They slept all the daylong and they went to the early morning.

Rin woke up firstly and she looked to her handsome prince and waited for her awakening. It did not take him so long to open his cute amber eyes and she smiled to him. She had forgotten his desire to stop so soon yesterday.

"Good morning my lord" She happily said.

Sesshoumaru looked at his beauteous lady and smiled to her. She is so perfect and beautiful, Sesshoumaru thought.

"Good morning Rin." He softly responded and he gave her a nicely kiss on her forehead.

"What is so important today my lord?" Rin asked.

"It will be a surprise my curious lady." He said smiling at her again.

"I have a surprise me too my lord. It will be in less than two weeks." She said with amusement in her eyes.

"And what is it?"

"It something with lord Kouga my lord. Would you accept my surprise my lord?" She said before embraced him tenderly.

Sesshoumaru had lost his smile when he had heard the name of the wolf leader. What surprise can she do with this inferior demon? Sesshoumaru thought. It was surely nothing good for him. He gave to Rin a look that she has to give him some explanations and soon.

* * *


	7. A Wonderful Day

**Koi Otome**

(Love of a Young Lady)

Chapter 7 – A Wonderful Day

Rin was preparing herself for her mysterious surprise. She was so excited that she felt like she was a little kid again. Rin had always her pretty smile on her face and everyone could say that she was returning to her true self and servants were pleased to see her like that. After all, Rin was again for them the happy child that Sesshoumaru brought to his castle many years ago.

Rin had bath herself in her private bathing room next to her bedroom. Sesshoumaru had asked her to do so when she did not want to tell him what was his surprise. Furthermore, he did not want to show her his private bath already. It was like his secret garden.

When Rin had arrived to her chamber, she had found a stunning white kimono with red sleeves with the same design than Sesshoumaru. When Rin had seen it she had her mouth wide open and she walked to her bed slowly by the view of this elegant and perfect kimono. When she had touched it, it was the best fabric that she had ever touched. It was a silk so pure that it was so soft and similar to an illusion.

Rin finished to brush her hair and put this winsome white kimono. It felt so light and comfortable that Rin only wanted to thanks her lord for this finest kimono. After an hour of preparation, she was ready to join her lord in the garden. So, she slid the door and walked into the castle. Everyone that crossed her way bowed in front of her. Soldiers, servants and any other person did it. Rin felt really shy and her cheeks became red. She had never experiment this before. Is this what we call being the lady of the Western lands? Rin thought.

At the end of the corridor, two soldiers opened the big wooden door for her. A bright light came from outside and blind Rin for a second. When her eyes became familiar with the light of the sun she was stupefied. The garden that is surrounded by sakura trees were all in blooming and a warm and small breeze was transporting some of the delicate flowers of these trees. But the most beautiful thing that she saw was her lord that was standing in the middle of the garden surrounded by all the pretty flowers in blossom too. His long and silver hair followed the movement of the wind with graceful moves. When he had heard the door opened he looked at Rin with a beautiful smile and with his attractive amber eyes. All the wonderful colours of the garden that encircled him did the most handsome Sesshoumaru.

Rin felt so cheery and joyful to see this unique moment. It was like the perfect and the more colourful picture that she had ever seen in her life. These real painting made Rin felt so happy that she looked to her lord like a passionate wife.

Sesshoumaru had seen his mate entered in the garden and he was extremely happy to see her so beautiful. He had never thought that the Western lands colour fitted on her. That only the white and a small portion of red could bright his lady even if she was his little sun. She was looking so appealing and from a highest demon rank, even if she was a simple mortal. Sesshoumaru smiled at her when he saw her petrified by the beauty of this location. He knew that she would like it.

Rin advanced slowly to her charming prince with the grace of a captivating lady. She arrived to Sesshoumaru's side and he kissed her softly on her forehead and she smiled at him and she grabbed his lips to give him a tender kiss. They gently broke the kiss.

"Thank you so much my lord for this wonderful kimono and for you true love, this is the best surprise you can give me." She said to him with her cutest voice.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and rose an eyebrow.

"Do you really think that it was your surprise Rin? You underestimate this Sesshoumaru my lady." He said before grabbing her lips again.

"This is already enough to please me Sesshoumaru." Rin said after he let her lips.

"But for my lady, there will never be enough." Sesshoumaru responded with an amazing smile that made Rin lightly laugh.

Rin hugged him with real passion. He will always be there for her, he will always protect her, he will never let her go, he will die for her, he will live for her, he will give her everything, he will lie for her, he will pray for her, he will change for her, he will sell his soul for her, he will always please her, he will… love her from all his heart and his body. Sesshoumaru smiled, they will always be together, until her death. His smile disappeared and his heart hurt. That was the only end for both of them.

Sesshoumaru put his muscular arms around Rin and whispered in her ears something that made her smile. He kissed her again.

"Now, let see what I have done for you today." Sesshoumaru said letting space between them.

He took the hand of his lovely lady and they walked outside the garden. Two soldiers that were at the gate bowed in front of them before opening the huge and massive wooden door. Rin stopped to walk and Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"This is … too much…my lord." When she was able to talk.

"Nothing will be enough, remember." Sesshoumaru said with a funny smile and let Rin's hand go.

At least a hundred of people were on their knees and they bowed in front of Rin and Sesshoumaru. She can see many caravans with a lot of furniture inside. She saw many caravans of jewellers, caravans of clothes makers, a merchant of horses, a musical troop and so many other people with different job. She was impressed to see all these people that were demons and humans all together. She smiled but she was shy to have so much respect for a simple human.

"I want someone who brings here a chair for the lady." Sesshoumaru said.

Already a merchant was running to the lords with a small tabouret and bowed in respect in front of them when he finally reached Rin's side. Rin thanks him and he returned to his place as fast as he came. She took place on him and Sesshoumaru asked that the merchants began to show their product to the lady and let her decided if she wants their items or not.

Rin saw this day so many items of all kind and even some that she cannot even imagine in her life that it could exist. She was really pleased by all these elegant and numerous gifts that her lord was paying for her even if she knew that she would maybe never have the chance to utilise them. She had hundreds of new kimonos more beautiful one to another. But she knew that her favourite would be the one that she was wearing right now. That remembered too much her lord, her love.

She only bought the items when she asked her lord if it pleased him. This is why she had so many, Sesshoumaru found everything beautiful on her. The simple ring and necklace could bring Rin irresistible to him, even if she did not need such artefacts, she was a beauteous creature without them.

Sesshoumaru let the merchants go when he saw that Rin began to be tire of these gifts. He thanks them all for being there in vast number. Rin had smiled when she had heard him say thanks, it was not often that he express his gratitude in public. She found it amazing.

When people began to be a little far from them. Sesshoumaru encircled his fur around her and came closer to her. He gave her a faithful kiss and he took her in his arms like a simple lightly sword. Rin placed one of her hands on Sesshoumaru's cheek.

"Thank you so much my love for all those gifts." She said with real meaning in her voice.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her and kissed her again.

"Happy Birthday Rin." He softly said.

Rin looked at him with stupefied eyes. She had forgotten her own birthday, but he had remembered even after all those years, he had never forgotten and he will not. Now she understand the meaning of all this funny and wonderful day that she had passed. She placed her head on his shoulder and rest until he brought her to his chamber. She was already sleeping. The warm and soft touched of his fur had always done this effect on her.

Sesshoumaru softly deposed her on his comfortable bed and sat next to her. He had no intention to sleep today, he was not tired, and he had a healing sleep last night. It was like if he knew that Rin was next to him, he felt secure and safe from any danger and he slept like a little baby. He smiled when he looked at her, how she looked like a pure angel when she was sleeping.

Sesshoumaru would have like to do his business work but he knew that if he let her go, she will feel like if he had disappeared one more time, so he stayed there watching at her and he was lost in his thoughts. His thoughts were simple, they were the projects for Rin and him. He wanted to build a new castle for them, their own and private house where they could have pups and watched them play and grew. How would they look like? Will they be more like Rin or him?

Even if he did not want to sleep, he was dropping in the arms of Kami like his mate already had done.

The morning came with another bright sun. All was pleasant in the castle and nothing was disturbing in the castle. Rin and Sesshoumaru were again sleeping when running footsteps entered into the castle, making a horrible noise. Sesshoumaru woke up fast and opened his eyes and heard to these footsteps. He knew them. He looked at Rin and saw that she was again sleeping. The door opened quickly without any knocks.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, lord Sesshoumaru…" A small and green toad said before he received a small rock on the head.

"What do you want Jaken?" He coldly asked.

Jaken saw that his fur encircled something, much more someone and Jaken whispered.

"Your brother is at the gate and he is asking for Rin, he said that she knew why he is there. But he did not want to tell me"

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin. She opened her lovely eyes and smiled when she saw his amber eyes but she had no responded from his part.

"What are you hiding to me since I am back Rin?" He coldly asked.

Now Rin lost her smile. She had to declare everything to him. She slowly sat on the bed and watched at Jaken. He was not supposed to be here, she sent him in the South for a month, and he should have heard that Sesshoumaru was back. She gave him a deadly gaze that froze Jaken there and he went out quickly of the room.

"Well my lord, that's a part of your surprise." Rin said smiling at him under a hard gaze.


	8. New Neighbours

**Koi Otome**

(Love of a Young Lady)

Chapter 8 – New Neighbours

"What is my surprise lady Rin?" Sesshoumaru coldly asked to her.

"Well…"

Rin had begun to say but she had stood up really fast and she was running away from her lord. She was going to her room to bath and prepared herself for her meeting with Sesshoumaru's brother. She was a little too nervous to mention the truth at Sesshoumaru about her surprise to him, so she had run away. She closed the door of her room and stopped to breathe normally. She knew that he will really not appreciate her surprise but it was already too late to return back to her promise.

Sesshoumaru had not move to catch her up but was a little upset to not being inform of anything she had done during his absence. That was the second time that she let him there without any explanations. It made him feel useless in his own castle. He stood up and went to his bathing room and dress up after. If he cannot know the secret by her, he will ask his brother. If strength is necessary, he will not refuse to use it.

When the Western lord was ready and presentable, he sniffed the air and he caught Inuyasha's scent that was in his own garden. How dare he is there? Sesshoumaru angrily thought. He had never accepted that someone else could be on his territory and near his precious lady. He walked until there without any hurry. When he went outside he saw Rin who was running to Inuyasha and his family. Rin hugged the young girl of Inuyasha and kept her in her arms with a bright smile. Sesshoumaru smiled, Rin also loved this young and beautiful creature, and it was really his lovely Rin in front of him.

"I'm sorry to have keep you waiting Inuyasha, Kagome and pretty InuHayai."

Rin said bowing in front of Inuyasha and his mate. Sesshoumaru found this inappropriate and useless for an hanyou to have such honour from the lady of the Western lands. He doesn't deserve anything this bastard, Sesshoumaru thought. Inuyasha smiled to Sesshoumaru when he saw him approaching to them, Inuyasha remembered the last strange day when he had met Sesshoumaru. Rin looked at what was making Inuyasha smiling and she saw her lord. She lost her smile and became nervous once more and Inuyasha felt it.

"So you have not told him Rin, isn't it?" Inuyasha had whispered to Rin but his brother had heard it, after all Sesshoumaru was a full flesh demon.

"No, I was waiting for the right moment, but it had not happened." Rin nervously said.

"And what is it? I want to know it and now Rin. My patience have its limits." Sesshoumaru icily said when he was next to Rin.

"Don't blame her for keeping a secret. I have asked her a request six months ago and we are going with her there. As you like it or not." Inuyasha said seriously, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Where?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Near from here on the Western lands, near the ocean." Kagome explained.

Sesshoumaru rose his eyebrow in pure confusion. What can they do or want on his lands? Sesshoumaru looked at Rin for some answers. She sadly smiled to him.

"You should come with us my lord, all the answers would be there. I promise." Rin said bowing her in front of her lord.

Sesshoumaru found her reaction strange, it was like if Rin was scare of him. She never had been afraid of him in her life, why now? He wondered. He nodded to her.

"Take Ah Un for you and Kagome." Sesshoumaru coldly and sadly said.

Rin deposed InuHayai on the ground and she ran to the stab with all the silk fabric of her kimono flying into the air. She took the two heads dragon and put its saddle on it. She took the bridle in her hands and she walked to them the fastest that she could with Ah Un. Kagome took place on the dragon and Rin sat behind her. InuHayai did not want to be on the dragon too, she looked at her uncle.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru, can I ask you a favour?" She softly said shyly with adorable puppy eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and smile to her and nodded at her to say that she can continue her request. How can you resist to such a wonderful and innocent child like she was. InuHayai smiled and continued when she saw her uncle nodded.

"Can you take me until there, please uncle Sesshoumaru." She said with a huge smile, showing her teethes.

"InuHayai, this is not appropriate, you should…" Inuyasha had begun to said but Sesshoumaru cut him by raising his hand.

Sesshoumaru let his fur going around the little child and it softly took her out of the ground and brought her into Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru smiled when he looked at her in his arms and the child laughed of amusement. Rin found this scene really charming and she thought that Sesshoumaru would be a fabulous father. Even if he has sometimes his icy mask, she knew that he had a grand heart and he could really love people. It was always the closest heart person that could have the better and softest heart.

Inuyasha and Kagome were again under the shock to see Sesshoumaru acting so unlike himself. They cannot assimilate again this change of behaviour even after their last meeting. Sesshoumaru looked at them and gave the signal to Ah Un to begin to fly.

Sesshoumaru and Ah Un flew into the air and Inuyasha groaned of displeasure. He cannot fly like them and his brother knew it perfectly. He began to run and tried to catch them up. It was quite a time that he did not run so fast but he enjoyed it. Inuyasha would never let his family out of sigh, he cannot trust Sesshoumaru even after all these years.

They flew and run a good hour to arrived near what it seem a construction field. What's that? Sesshoumaru thought with wide-open eyes. He never permitted to have a so huge construction near the ocean and not even on his lands. They descend to the ground and Sesshoumaru cannot look somewhere else than the huge building in construction. Many workers were there to make this huge building, demons, half-demons and humans.

When the workers saw lady Rin and Inuyasha, two of them went to where they stand. It was a tall brown man and next to him, a short wolf demon. They bowed in respect.

"Lady Rin, Lord Inuyasha, what a pleasure to see you here. Would you want to see the progress since your last visit?" The man asked.

"For sure." Inuyasha responded.

The man asked them to follow him into the construction field. But Sesshoumaru stopped Rin when she was to advance with the gang. She looked at him with a huge smile but Sesshoumaru did not have stop to look at the building in construction.

"What's this Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked her with a strange fear in his voice.

"This is a castle in construction my lord." She said.

"Who had ordered to construct a palace for us?" Sesshoumaru said looking at her with love in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her lips and tasted the million of flavours of Rin. He was so happy that Rin had done such a thing even if he had thought to do the same thing for her this year. It would have be their castle to look growing up their children or their summer castle. Rin put a term to the kiss and Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"I have to clarify something my lord. This is not our castle but Inuyasha's castle." Rin said looking to the ground.

"**WHAT?**"

Sesshoumaru yelled with a strong and hard voice. The birds that were in the forest all flew into the air alarmed. Rin was quite under the shock to hear him yelled. He had never screamed in his life and now, it made her shiver of fear. She decided to look at her lord to try to appease him. She saw his red eyes and she panic.

"Inuyasha" Rin shouted.

Inuyasha had heard his brother yelped but he had done nothing but when he had heard his name and he quickly ran to Rin and Sesshoumaru. Then he saw Sesshoumaru's red eyes and stopped next to Rin. Inuyasha's hands were ready to unsheathed Tetsusaiga and he was ready to fight.

"How dare you want the Western lands pitiful hanyou." Sesshoumaru spitted.

"I do not want your lands brother, I only want a safety place to see my family growing up. Rin had permitted it when she commanded your lands, because someone had disappeared somewhere we did not know, do you remember?" Inuyasha said calmly to not have to fight.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru softly said like if she had stabbed him into his chest. "No, impossible" Sesshoumaru sadly said.

His eyes became normal once more and they expressed a huge sadness and disappointment. She will be your death and you cannot control her and that's make you feel angry isn't it, Sesshoumaru thought. Yes, he responded t himself. Sesshoumaru turned back to Rin and Inuyasha and began to walk into the forest. Rin began to follow him but Inuyasha caught one of her arms.

"Let him go, he will return. He took it not so bad, after all." Inuyasha said smiling.

"But, I don't want to lose him again." Rin said with fear and tears began to fell on her cheeks.

Inuyasha free her arm and Rin ran after her lord. Even if all her tears blinded her, she was following her lord, like if an invisible thread was linking both of them. She finally found him on an old tree trunk. She fell on her knees and her head touched the ground. She was showing her respect to him.

"I apology my lord…I will never do such a thing anymore…even if Inuyasha deserved it…please forgive me…I don't want to be a burden to you…if it's what you want, I will leave and let you be free…" Rin said between sobbed.

"Rin stopped this now." Sesshoumaru ordered and she did, but she stayed bowed on the ground.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked until Rin and he kneed in front of her. He grabbed her hands and put a soft kiss on them. Rin stopped to cry and slowly looked at her lord. He had again passion in his eyes, even if she had displeased him. He will always love me even if I do anything against his desires, Rin thought. She smiled a little of joy.

"Do not say these things again Rin. You are nothing like a burden and I will never let you go from me except if it's your true desire, but I will have a broken heart." Sesshoumaru said gently.

Rin took on of her hand and passed it on Sesshoumaru's cheek. Sesshoumaru passed her fingers on Rin cheeks to erase the salt tears she had done. She looked at him with a huge love in her eyes and she kissed him like she had never done before. With her fingers she caressed softly the point of his left ear and Sesshoumaru groaned of pleasure. Sesshoumaru hugged her and he stood up with her in his arms.

"I'm sorry my love. I should have happy for what you have done. But, I'm too selfish." Sesshoumaru said sadly.

"Your not selfish, only afraid of what you cannot control isn't it?" Rin teased him.

"Right." Sesshoumaru said kissing her again.

"I think you should go watch this new castle to let us now your approbation, please my lord." Rin was begging him.

"Right, so let see the palace of our new neighbours." Sesshoumaru said.

Rin smiled, Inuyasha was right, he had not taking this to hard. Maybe because it was Rin's decision. Sesshoumaru was transporting Rin until the new building and will never want to let her go, after all she was his now and forever. Sesshoumaru smiled at his thought. Forever and ever.

* * *


	9. A Day Full Of Surprises

**Koi Otome  
**(Love of a Young Lady)  
Chapter 9 – A Day Full Of Surprises

Delicate amber eyes were looking at the castle in formation. It will be as huge as his own castle, Sesshoumaru thought. There will be at least twenty rooms for their guests, a huge principal chamber for Inuyasha and his mate and the smallest rooms around it will be for their future children. The workers were already building the walls of each room. Sesshoumaru began to calculate how many people that were working there. He saw at least one hundred humans with some demons supervising the construction. He had never thought that it would take so many workers for a simple castle. And the most interesting was that both species were working together.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru watching his reaction toward the castle; she could see that he was really astonished. She smiled and looked at the castle too. Rin had participated in the design of the castle. It will be a white building with red windows and roof. All around the castle there will be and array of exotic colourful flowers each one a unique in its beauty. The majority of the flowers will come from of Sesshoumaru's garden, another thing that Rin had not said to her lord. She had personally asked for doing the garden decoration. She will be dirty but she adored gardening.

Sesshoumaru walked slowly around the castle taking in every corner and crack in the immense structure. He once again took Rin in his arm savouring her intoxicating smell. Inuyasha saw them and decided to talk with his brother he always seemed more calm with Rin around. His family followed close at his heels.

"You will have a great castle, Inuyasha. You will have to act like a lord now." Sesshoumaru said.

"Don't be silly, I will never be a lord like you are." Inuyasha responded with a mocking smile.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow and smiled a little before looking at Rin once more. She smiled for him. Since she decided to bring my brother here, he will have to act like a civilise lord, Sesshoumaru thought.

"Yes, you will be one Inuyasha, you will be staying on the Western lands now and you will be a lord. If anything happen to me, you will be the heir remember." Sesshoumaru seriously said.

"The great Sesshoumaru giving a title to a poor hanyou, what a surprise!" Inuyasha said laughing.

"You should thank Rin for this brother. Without her, you are nothing remember that too." Sesshoumaru responded icily.

Inuyasha stopped laughing and replaced it with a disgruntled frown. Sesshoumaru always spoke seriously. Kagome bowed in front of Sesshoumaru and Rin with InuHayai beside her and they thanked them for giving so much honour to their family. Inuyasha only nodded in pleasure to accept his new title. After so many years he will finally be considered on his father's lands.

"Can we return to our home my pretty lady?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at Rin.

"As you wish my handsome lord." She responded gracefully .

A little cloud appeared under Sesshoumaru's feet and they began to flow into the air like a majestic eagle swaying before its hunt but something grabbed Sesshoumaru's collar. He tried to look at the thing behind him but saw nothing. Finally he heard Ring and a little girl laughing.

"It looks like we have company Rin" Sesshoumaru said with a smile.

"If only it would have been our child." Rin whispered to herself.

Sesshoumaru heard it even if she had spoken to herself. He smiled happily. Maybe after all, there will be his own heirs to rule the Western lands, even if they will be hanyou, Sesshoumaru will be more than satisfied. His child, how will they look like? Sesshoumaru was lost in his thoughts.

Rin heard Ah Un growled but when Sesshoumaru looked to them Ah Un nodded. The two head-dragons will stay with Inuyasha and his family. They will have to come back from the construction site in one day. Rin smiled, everything in her life was going right.

Inuyasha was looking at them flowing in the air with a little bit of fear. Kagome took his hand and put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder to reassure him. She knew that Inuyasha did not like to let one person of his family go away.

"He's her uncle; no harm will be done to her Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at them disappearing in the blue sky.

"I know, it's just…" Inuyasha tried to say.

"Let's help the workers; it will reassure your mind." Kagome said.

Kagome took Inuyasha hand and they walked into their future castle. They will work like the others because they are simple mortals too and they are simple people like them.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru and his mate arrived with InuHayai on his shoulders to the Western lord's castle. Jaken was there waiting for them he was more than happy to see them safe and back early. He approached them with curiosity in his eyes. After all, it was not every day that he could see Sesshoumaru smiling and being so joyful. Since Jaken was with Sesshoumaru, he had rarely seen him so happy. He enjoyed that his lord was happy.

"Welcome back my lord and lady." Jaken said happily.

"Hello master Jaken." Rin responded with her delightful smile.

For the first time of the day, Rin tried to get away from Sesshoumaru arms. Sesshoumaru growled a little, of displeasure. Rin immediately stopped moving and looked at her love. That was the first time she ever heard him protest against her. He had always been patient and respectful to her wishes, but for the first time, he showed his disagreement. She saw in his amber eyes that he really wanted to keep her in his arms.

InuHayai left Sesshoumaru's collar and fell to the ground with grace placing herself in front of her uncle. She looked at Sesshoumaru with her admirable puppy eyes clearing her throat to have eye contact with her uncle. Sesshoumaru finally left Rin's beautiful hazelnut eyes and looked to the puppy in front of him.

"Yes young lady?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Can you let Rin come with me?" InuHayai said.

"Where?" Rin asked.

"I've heard that you like to pick up flowers in wild field, and well… I really like flowers… please lady Rin… can we go?" Inuyasha's girl timidly asked but with a huge interest to go there.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and waited for his answer. She surely wanted to go there, but her lord had already protested to let her go away. Will he want her to go grab some flowers? Rin thought. Sesshoumaru finally nodded positively after a long moment of silence. InuHayai clapped her hands together to express her happiness.

Sesshoumaru asked the little pup to grab his neck and they flew again in the sky, letting Jaken alone again.

"I would have liked to go there too." The green toad sadly said, viewing them disappear into the sky.

They finally arrived to the nearest wild field. Sesshoumaru got down to the ground and InuHayai quickly jumped on the earth and was already lost in the flowers. A chance that the flowers were not at their full height or Sesshoumaru will have lost the young dog demon. Inuyasha will have certainly been really angry after him but it had not appeared.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and she met his lovely eyes.

"Can I go running with her in the field? It has been a long time already." Rin said gently to her love caressing Sesshoumaru's cheek.

"You may go." Sesshoumaru said before kissing her forehead in approbation.

He carefully deposed Rin's feet on the ground and watched her run to Inuyasha's child.

"Like old time." He murmured to himself.

The words disappeared in the wind. Another beautiful day Sesshoumaru thought looking at the two girls in front of him. Rin was acting like the loveliest mother in the world. She showed every flower that she knew and said their names to the child, like Sesshoumaru already had done with her. She remembered everything Sesshoumaru had said, after all, she had admired him since she had met him many years ago.

Suddenly, the wind changed direction and Sesshoumaru lost his smile and all his senses were alert. He smelled nothing, maybe the wind was on the enemy's side. He looked everywhere and he could not see anything. He put one of his hands on Tokijin. He would prepare for battle just in case.

Sesshoumaru will protect with his life the two creatures near him and the enemy that stand on his way will die in pain if something happens to his love. InuHayai stopped to hold the small bouquet of flowers in her hands. They softly fell to the ground and Rin looked instantly to InuHayai and saw that the little girl was alerted by something.

Instinctually, Rin looked at Sesshoumaru who was looking for something.

"My lord? What is it?" Rin said to Sesshoumaru.

"Do not move Rin." Sesshoumaru ordered but it was already too late.

"No!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

Rin had move to reach him but something hit her in her left just under the ribs. She instantly stopped moving and stopped to breathe when she felt cold metal pierce her flesh. She finally fell to the ground when another arrow hit entering her left thigh.

Blood, Rin's blood that was the only thing that Sesshoumaru was able to smell he tried to sense their enemy but was to distracted by his mate's blood his instinct to protect her while searching for their enemy. He ran to her so rapidly that InuHayai was surprise to see him next to her so fast.

"Rin are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked to her.

"Do not care for me, find the enemy." She said softly to his love.

"But Rin, I can't…"

"THERE!" InuHayai yelled.

Sesshoumaru looked at what InuHayai she was pointing he saw many demons in the branches of the trees that were in the border of the field. He looked more carefully he saw that they were Naraku's old demon servitors. What are they doing here, are they not suppose to be dead with Naraku, Sesshoumaru asked to himself.

He unsheathed Tensaiga and gave it to InuHayai. The little girl took it in her hands with admiration. She was receiving the fabulous sword of Life.

"It will protect you and Rin." Sesshoumaru said before rising to his feet to fight their enemy.

"Yes uncle." The young girl responded.

Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tokijin and was already advancing on his opponents he would not show any mercy for them. They will be killed all of them, for they have hit his wonderful love, so they do not deserve to life on these lands. He swung his demonic sword beginning to slaughter the demons along with the poor trees that were hiding them.

His eyes had turned red and his youkai only claimed for revenge. In a short time he had almost killed them all. He finally pinned the only demon remaining on the ground and kept him alive much longer than the others to interrogate him.

"Who sent you? Answer now pitiful demon and your pain will end sooner." Sesshoumaru said angrily.

The medium demon laughed in Sesshoumaru's face and it only made him angrier. He put his claws in the neck of his opponent and was going to crush his neck when he heard him speak.

"Onijuujitsushita is awakening now; he will not be so easily defeated this time. Your injured woman is a proof…" The demon said before Sesshoumaru quelled him.

Sesshoumaru stood up from the bloody scene and smelled the air.

"So Onigumo and Naraku are alive… never peaceful..." Sesshoumaru said having a flash back.

-Flashback-

Sesshoumaru was looking at Hatsuyuki with a black rose in her hands, suddenly the black rose turn red and every petal fell to the ground.

"You will fight in a battle to regain your love, but you will die on the battlefield. Your fate is not to be happy Sesshoumaru but to fight all the time in your life to protect others." Hatsuyuki said before dropping the stem.

Sesshoumaru had looked at her with an indifferent look like he always did and left her.

"Remember this Sesshoumaru, love fully your lover. That's the only joy permitted in your life." She added but Sesshoumaru was already far from her, but he had heard her.

-End of the flashback-

He looked at Rin from where he was and tears came to his eyes. Hatsuyuki had known everything since they had met. The wind had disappeared and it was already the sunset.


	10. Sesshoumaru's Fears and Love

**For all readers: ****A question for you!**

I want to know (by a review) if you want an **happy or a drama ending?**, because I have to ending in mind and I'm not able to find which one that I will take. Be not afraid, the story will not end so soon.

* * *

**Koi Otome**  
(Love of a Young Lady)  
Chapter 10 – Sesshoumaru's Fears and Love

Sesshoumaru brought back his precious, injured treasure to his castle. He never felt such fear for somebody's well being before. He almost thought that she was dying in front of him when she fell to the ground. She had emitted the unmistakable scent of death that seemed to cover her entire being. All his senses were perturbed that he had failed to take his revenge for her quickly. So, this is how father felt when he was facing Ryuukotsusei, I'm so sorry father to have hated you, you deserved much better than my hatred for humans. Sesshoumaru thought.

The Western lord was sitting next to a sleeping Rin on his bed. He had asked for the presence of the young miko, she was making her way on Ah Un's back with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had sent the swiftest messenger to bring Kagome to Rin a soon as possible. He was worried for her life, worried that he was going to loose her loose her. He knew that he had Tensaiga, but he could not use it to heal her, for they were not deadly injuries.

Rin had lost consciousness when he arrived at her side in the field after having defeated Naraku's demons. He had felt so powerless. So disturbed for a simple human, but she is my human, my ward and my love. I will not let anyone injure you anymore Rin. I will accomplish my fate until death. Sesshoumaru thought as he kissed Rin's forehead. She felt so warm under his icy fingers. She surely has a fever and this damn miko has not arrived yet, where is she anyway? Sesshoumaru was boiling inside, he felt so dependent, so useless towards Rin that he was now pacing

Finally, with a sigh of relief he scented Inuyasha and his wife. Opening his door to his room he waited for them. He heard them run in the castle lead by the green toad. They entered the room and Kagome immediately went to Rin. She passed her hands on Rin's head and knew what she had. A simple fever due to the injuries, oh my Kami thanks. Kagome thought. She asked for some water and towels she began the healing process that only a miko knows. She asked the two brothers to get out of the room, Sesshoumaru accepted but was worried for Rin, his rare and charming flower.

Without thinking, Sesshoumaru entered the garden. He would have cried looking at what was around him if he thought he was capable of such emotion. Instead he put on his icy mask and usual bored frown. He knew that his brother was behind him. He regrouped his courage. He had to inform Inuyasha about Onijuujitsushita. Inuyasha was now his ally, he needed to know the truth.

"What happened? My child is she all right? Where is she, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked with worry in his voice.

"Your child is alright and she is in the kitchen. We were attacked by Onijuujitsushita's demons in the wild field. It all began with a weird wind and suddenly Rin was under attack by two arrows. I didn't sense anything, Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru said facing his brother with sadness in his eyes.

Inuyasha saw for the first time in his life how his brother was touched by this event. He saw the sentiment of being powerless and the fear Sesshoumaru emitted. He feared something; it would have been something to laugh at if he hadn't felt so sorry for his brother. Even if they always fought against each other he couldn't do that to him, he knew what true love was.

"Who is Onijuujitsushita, anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku. But much more powerful, he is a full demon now, like his name means." Sesshoumaru responded sadly.

"How is it possible? Damn it, never in peace here!" Inuyasha said angrily. "I hope Kouga's wedding will not be cancelled, it is very near." Inuyasha said to himself.

Sesshoumaru rose his left eyebrow. So, that was the purpose of Kouga's presence a week ago. Was it Rin's surprise for him, going to a wedding with her? Inuyasha looked at his brother.

"Hmmm…Are you invited to this wedding?" Inuyasha asked seeing that his brother was lost in his thoughts.

"I think this was the surprise that Rin was hiding to me." Sesshoumaru said smiling.

He was smiling because he was imagining all the lords present at Kouga's wedding and their strange looks at Rin and him. She will become his mate and the lady of the Western lands before the demon's wedding, he concluded. Maybe our turn will come too. It will be the biggest event since my father's own wedding. Sesshoumaru thought.

Kagome arrived shortly in the huge garden. She was calm smiling. Sesshoumaru knew instantly that his Rin was safe now. He did the second sigh of relief in one day he began to walk into his castle. He stopped after some time to speak aloud to Inuyasha and his mate.

"You can stay here as long as you want. You are now a member of Sesshoumaru's lands. If you want anything, ask Jaken. Do not disturbed me for anything." Sesshoumaru said before continuing his entrance to his palace.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha replied before kissing his mate to thanks her for helping Sesshoumaru's woman.

The Taiyoukai went to his chamber to stay with his lover. He entered into his bedroom without any sound and sat next to Rin on the bed. She was sleeping, again but he felt that her fever had gone. My brother's miko is not bad after all, after all. Sesshoumaru thought. He watched Rin breathing she looked like an angel. A peaceful and beauteous angel, his elegant angel.

Sesshoumaru watched her for hours. He was fascinated by all her delicate features and her kind heart. He again thought about their future pups running in the field, but each time something interrupted the beauty of the scene. Each time he saw Naraku's demons killing Rin and Naraku and laughing at him. Sesshoumaru quickly opened his eyes, his heart was pounding rapidly. He feared for her so much. He caressed her cheek with his right hand and laid down on the bed next to his precious jewel and slept there for the night.

He awoke the next morning before his lover looking at her closely. The same beauty as yesterday, I'm the most honoured demon on the Earth. Sesshoumaru thought cheerfully. He kissed Rin's cheek, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at his amber and tender ones.

"Good morning koibito." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Good morning too my love." Rin responded with a graceful smile.

She wanted to put her right hand on Sesshoumaru's cheek before grabbing his lips but a terrible pain came to her when she tried to reach Sesshoumaru's face. She replaced her hand to her side and looked at the ceiling trying to retain her tears.

"So, it wasn't a dream." Rin said to herself.

"No, I'm sorry to have failed you." Sesshoumaru said sitting on the bed.

Rin looked at him with a question look. He had never failed her. He had always cared for her when she was sick or injured, he was there when she was scared, and he always protected her from danger. Moreover, he gave her another life. She was the luckiest person in Japan she really appreciates all the things that Sesshoumaru did for her. In any case, she did not think her lord had failed to protect her; he always did and will do it all the time.

"You never failed me. The proof is that your still here with me, my love." Rin responded sadly trying to reassure him.

Sesshoumaru smiled with amusement. He always pleased Rin. Anything he did, she would still be happy. He grabbed her lips she gladly opened her mouth to him. Their love will be forever no human, demon or even God could break their love. Their love was too strong to be broken.

His long silver hair fell delicately on Rin's cheek she enjoyed the soft moment. She had always loved the softness of the silver mass of filaments, he had finest fountain of wonderful hair. It is always perfect, perfect like Sesshoumaru himself, Rin thought smiling in her head.

She finally was able to put her warm fingers on the cold and handsome cheeks of the demon lord. She had always been surprise for when she touched him he always felt so cold but when she kept her hands in place for a few minutes longer he always became warm to her touch it felt so unreal. Is it what people say is being in love? Rin thought before losing herself in Sesshoumaru's kiss.

Sesshoumaru detached his lips from Rin and slowly kissed her tenderly till the end of her neck. So many little but pleasant shivers came to Rin, she felt so comfortable she truly needed him near her. Then, without warning Sesshoumaru stopped and looked his lovely lady in the eyes.

"Rin, I know that you are in a weak situation but…" Sesshoumaru made a long pause.

"What is it my lord?" Rin asked softly passing her finger one his stripes.

"Would you accept to become mine, Rin. To become the lady of the Western lands, Rin?" Sesshoumaru sincerely asked with desire in his eyes.

"As long as I'm with you my lord, I desire it from all my heart." Rin said kissing him to show her complete agreement.

Sesshoumaru was pleased to hear it and to feel her love. He tasted her one more time she tried to keep him longer but he broke the kiss.

"I know that you are injured my pretty Rin. But, will you like to be my mate forever? Will you be ready to be engage with me for all your existence?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She gently put her fingers on Sesshoumaru's mouth to stop him from talking. Like if she would refuse his love kindness. He deserved her love like she deserved his. It was not a hazard that he revived her or had found her, they needed each other. She slowly removed her finger off of Sesshoumaru's lips and looked into these amazing amber eyes that were so full of love.

"I know that you love me my dear and I'm now ready to be your wife and face any danger with you. I love you Sesshoumaru." A bright smile came to Rin's face.

"I hope this will not hurt." He said passing his claw near her face.

He slowly descends to the bottom of her neck letting his fingers played on Rin's skin. Then, he finally stopped teasing her, he had found the perfect place to mark her. He put some pressure on her skin and his claws sunk in her neck. He smelled tears come from Rin but she was trying to hide them. He softly removed his hand and licked Rin's blood to help her heal faster.

It was the purest, the most lovely blood he ever had the chance to taste and it will be his now. He sensed the blood on his nails penetrated into his own blood he savoured every moment. He had marked her but she in a way had marked him too. They will now be inseparable. Sesshoumaru was quite happy he looked at Rin again. Her tears had gone and she was smiling at him.

"You are the most courageous person I have ever seen." Sesshoumaru said gladly.

"Or maybe the only person that you love and care about." She said.

"You must have some rest now. Sleep for a while." Sesshoumaru whispered softly in her ear.

She gave him an exhausted smile, she was tired and he was right she needed some sleep to be stronger. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She will surely sleep well; her new husband was beside her and forever with her. Sesshoumaru watched her fall asleep and did the same thing some times after.

"I will always love you Rin like you are." He had said before falling in the hands of Kami.

* * *


	11. Stay Just Like This

**Koi Otome  
**(Love of a Young Lady)  
Chapter 11 – StayJust Like This

It had been four days now that Rin was staying in bed and she was healing faster than normal_. Is it because of Sesshoumaru's mark?_ She thought but didn't ask her lord. Sesshoumaru was always at her side he never let her out of his gaze. He was being over protective. Even the maids and servants found this behaviour really strange for Sesshoumaru. Sure they had never seen him in love before but this was not the Sesshoumaru they knew. The impeccable icy mask did not exist anymore. He let his emotions viewed by anyone.

Anyone who dared come into Sesshoumaru's room without his permission was immediately kicked out by an angry Sesshoumaru; he was quite easily angered since Rin had become his mate. Rin found his behaviour strange too. She began to fear her lover a bit_. Is this how it's supposed to be when you are the mate of a demon?_ Rin thought. She had so many questions to ask her lord about himself ever since he had been injured. He acted so weird, so unlike the Sesshoumaru she adored and admired. She stayed muted and stared at him for four days he always looked at her with a fire of passion in his eyes. It's not like she didn't love him, it was just too intense for her.

At first, she really loved his amorous look and his tender attention toward her. He was nice and careful to her but something was boring her in his attitude. She let her eyes wonder away from the demon lord she felt exhausted being in the room constantly with a man that she didn't really recognise. She decided that today, she would have to get out of the room quickly or she would surely become insane. She talked softly to her lord without looking at him.

"Sesshoumaru, I need a bath, can you bring me there?"

"I do not think that it is a good idea my love. Your injuries could open once more." Sesshoumaru responded.

"Please, I will be careful, but I really want to bath." She implored him with her beautiful hazelnut eyes.

Sesshoumaru nodded and took her carefully in his arms. She was as light as always for the strong Sesshoumaru and without any efforts he brought her to his bathroom. He gently put his swords on the nearest table and entered into the water with his pretty darling in his arms. He was not wearing his armour since he had return to the Western lands, he didn't want to harm his lady, but he couldn't live without his sword, old habits die hard.

In a short time his haori and her kimono were wet and Rin felt the hot water on her skin and shortly on her wounds and she squeezed Sesshoumaru's clothes to retain a cry of pain. Even after four days, she was not able to control her pain and it looked like they did not want to heal even if the wounds were almost closed.

"Do you wish to get out already and return to our room?" Sesshoumaru asked knowing that his mate felt pain it made him feel as if his heart were being ripped apart.

She quickly looked at him with big eyes. In any case she didn't want to return so soon to their room. They had only left it and she felt so much better being outside of there. She felt Sesshoumaru's clothes on her body even with her heavy kimono she could not move from his arms. She looked at him, _will he groan again if I try to get out?_ Rin thought. Sesshoumaru felt her regard begging him to release her. With a silent sigh he released her softly and left her alone in the water.

He got out of the spring water quietly and replaced his swords back to their place. Without looking at her he spoke aloud.

"I have some business to take care of. If there is anything, you just have to yell for me or to ask the ladies behind this door. Be careful my mate." Sesshoumaru said before leaving Rin alone.

_Did I hurt him? Was his feeling hurt?_ Rin thought sadly. Rin chased these thoughts as she detached the belt of her kimono and slowly removed her wet old kimono. _Oh Kami I feel well!_ She swam a bit and she sat in the warm water. She took the soap and washed herself with pleasure. It had been a long time. She hadn't been this dirty since she was a child, since she was a child. She smiled, remembering all the happy pleasant moments she had past with her lord and how she got dirty when she was picking some flowers for him and his handsome smile he gave her as a thanks.

_Ah, memories! Flowers!_ It was the biggest thing she missed since she had become the prisoner of Sesshoumaru's chamber. She finished rinsing her milky skin hair as she started getting ready to get out of the water when she remembered that the only kimono she had in this room was wet and old.

"Can a lady give me a dry new kimono please?" Rin asked the people behind the door.

She heard some footsteps running and then a little servant approached the water and delicately composed the superb red kimono she had gotten for her birthday. She thanked the little girl took a towel to dry and clean her fresh body. When she got out of the water she felt the resent pain once more but decided to ignore it and be strong.

She looked once more to her wonderful kimono. Sure it was red but with ivory design, the drawings were herons, ivory and white wading birds with long necks long legs and bills. She really had found it special and beauteous when she looked at it for the first time and she had decided to keep it. The attachment for the kimono was ivory too. When she finally put it on, she felt it so soft and warm. She had gotten a good deal when she picked it.

Rin walked a bit in the room and found that her wounds were not hurting her. So, she decided to go into her garden to admire and take care of her favourite place. She walked through it and admired the beauty of the moment. The sun was shining down on her beautiful garden. Even if the winter will arrive soon, the view was admirable. Not a single flower was finer. She went in the middle and began to pick some flowers for her lord. _He will surely be happy to see these flowers in our room_, Rin thought.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was in his library reading some reports from the East and the South. But, before going to work he had changed his wet clothes for another beautiful and similar white and red haori. He was staring at the scroll on his table and had begun to read it. In both territories, they had killed Naraku's demons and both lords had their mates were injured. _Onijuujitsushita had surprised both lords like me he is quite good at surprises. But what is his purpose now that the shikon no tama has disappeared?_ Sesshoumaru thought.

Kouga's mate was injured in the arm but she had already recovered and was quite angry against this new Naraku. The message was saying that they were doing the decoration for their wedding when the wind changed its direction and then arrows filled the air. The only target of those arrows was Ayame, all the places she had done was full of arrows. Koga was asking Sesshoumaru to keep their alliances against this evil demon.

_Why does he attack our mates?_ Sesshoumaru thought again. He will have to discuss this with Inuyasha, but later. He replaced these scrolls and smelled the air but didn't find Rin's scent like it should be in the spring water. He stood up and walked through there to find nothing but her kimono floating in the water. _Has Onijuujitsushita already begun to attack us?_ He thought worriedly.

He ran into castle as fast as his feet would carry him to pick up her trace when he finally caught it, was going outside. He opened the door and saw his lady in the garden. All his senses became calm and his heart stopped pounding fast as he let out a sigh of relief. No danger was here for the moment. He walked to his lovely flower and sat next to her.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" Rin asked.

"Yes, they are a beauty of nature just like you my love." He responded with his graceful smile.

He kissed her forehead and looked at her with his amazing amber eyes. _So captivating and so loveable,_ Rin thought. She had already forgotten that she found him strange and that she was bored of his embarrassing looks. She loved him that is all. It was maybe that fact that she felt like a burden and a weakness to him that she found him strange toward her.

She grabbed his lips and gave him a passionate kiss. She was and will stay a wild flower and now enclosed in a castle, she was depressed, like a flower tended to die indoors. They finally stopped the kiss Sesshoumaru smelled her fresh and clean scent and he adored it. That was the only female scent that he was able to support and appreciate it. He looked at his precious flower and felt that she had regained some forces and energy. _Only being in nature can bring her so much happiness. _Sesshoumaru thought.

"I pick up some delicate flowers for you my love." Rin said gently, getting Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts.

He took the little bouquet of magnificent flowers from Rin looked at them. _She had chosen the ones that I prefer the most; she is the most intentioned mate for me on this country_. Sesshoumaru thought. He smelled them and found that their scent was almost similar to his precious treasure; maybe it was the reason that he loved these flowers so much. He looked at the field in front of him and watched the beauty of the autumn day.

"My lord?" Rin asked.

"This formality does not apply to you anymore Rin, I am you mate now." Sesshoumaru softly said in her ear. "What is it my lady?"

"I've been hiding from you something about lord Kouga and I think this is the right time now to tell you." Rin shyly tried to say.

"You want me to accompany you to his wedding with Ayame, the daughter of the white wolf tribe, which is correct?" Sesshoumaru said with his amazing smile.

"Did you know it since the beginning?" She asked.

"No."

"Will you be at my side there? Will you do me this honour my mate?" She joyfully asked him.

"I will accompany you, after all you are my mate and I have to protect you at all times. Moreover, how could I leave you, my pretty lady, alone with a vast number of demons? I do not want you to be eaten, or touched by lower demon."

Sesshoumaru said before trying to eat her, but he was more kissing her than eating her. She began to laugh and tried to get out of his grasp. She stood up quickly to her feet and began to run. Sesshoumaru looked her and he finally began to chase her. All the pain of Rin's wounds had disappeared and Rin had not noticed it.

In a short time, Sesshoumaru was running next to his mate. Rin was smiling and she was having a hard time breathing, after all she was not a demon witch had better power when Sesshoumaru sensed that she beginning to get tired, he caught her in his arms and jumped on the top of the nearest tree.

Both were smiling and Rin was breathing hardly but she was joyful. She had recovered from her little depression and she loved him so much once more. Sesshoumaru looked at her like always. _Love fully your lover._ _That's the only joy permitted in your life_, Sesshoumaru remembered the words of Hatsuyuki. Yes, he will love her from all his heart and even his soul. He will give her all the joy that she needs and he will appreciate every moments passed with her. He promised it to himself.

"I love you so much Rin" Sesshoumaru said kissing her once more.

"Same for me my dear, but promise me something." Rin said with a smooth smile.

"What is it darling?"

"Stay with me, forever." She responded.

Sesshoumaru nodded but he had not understood her request fully. Did he change so much? He wondered. He did not know if he had changed but he liked being free and all these little times passed with her in liberty, in the wildness of the nature, he just loved them.

* * *


	12. A Memorial Wedding Part 1

**Koi Otome  
**(Love of a Young Lady)  
Chapter 12- A Memorial Wedding- Part 1

"SESSHOUMARU!"

This loud and feminine yelled awoke all the demons in the castle. People were alarmed, they went out of bed and they were taking their weapons to see what was happening. Were they attacked already? Did the evil demon was here? Servants and soldiers were running in the corridors and they were heading to where the sound came from. After a few seconds later, the entire household was in front of Rin's room. They quickly opened her door alarmed and scared for the life of their lady.

They saw their beautiful and lovely lady without any garments… that means that she was totally naked! Rin looked at them thinking that it was her lover, her nice lord Sesshoumaru. She yelled once more but this time, she was really panicking and she was red and shy. She took her nearest sheets and she tried to hide herself from all these male and female demons looks. How embarrassed she was. Finally, the female maids and servants reacted in first place. They were pulling the males outside Rin's room; unfortunately for them. The view was splendid.

Sesshoumaru arrived shortly when they were closing the door. He was breathing heavily. He was on his borders to look if there were intruders to take care before they will leave for the East when he heard his name. He had simply turned away slowly from his patrol to come back to his castle. There was no emergency. His Rin was much more important now for him than his territory. Suddenly, he sensed that his mate was afraid of something. He had begun to run. Their bonds had improved since he had marked her. So, he had run as fast as he can to the castle but it was much farther than he had firstly thought.

He rose an eyebrow to all the people that were in the corridor. They all bowed in front of him, his people always respected him. He passed them and he opened Rin's door. Even if he had demon's reflexes, he did not sense it. He received Rin's pillow in his face.

"GET OUT OF HERE" She was yelling wrapped in her sheets and her back was turned to the intruder.

"What's going on here?" Sesshoumaru asked with his icy voice.

Rin let her sheets fell to the ground and she went directly into Sesshoumaru's arms without any warning. Finally, he was there. All her fear and embarrass disappeared in a small instant. Sesshoumaru felt it and he wrapped his arms around her milky and silky body. He inhaled her scent, so sweet, so juicy. Memories from the last days came to his mind and he smiled. She was fantastic and loveable. With his free hand, he closed the door and he began to put butterfly kisses on his beautiful mate. She tasted so good!

Rin never left his embrace and she let him kissed her with pleasure. She loved him so much, but she had no time for that. She realised that she had called him for a simple purpose and that was not for this one, unfortunately for Sesshoumaru. She made her way out of his arms and she went to her bed. Sesshoumaru groaned of displeasure and she smiled to him.

"I've called you for a difficult matter, my charming dear." Rin said with her lovely smile.

"What is it my darling?" Sesshoumaru said coming closer to his mate.

Sesshoumaru was waiting for her answer but it never came. So he let his fingers played in her long dark hair and he continued to kiss his wonderful woman. How could he control himself when he was with such a naked beauty in front of him? He returned Rin to grab her lips but he saw something that he never had seen; objection. He stopped abruptly. It was like if he had received a cold shower.

"What is it?" He said with a bit of nervousness for the first time in his life.

Tears came to Rin's eyes and Sesshoumaru wondered with an extreme fear what she had. Rin walked around her bed and she was quite in her thoughts and that made him felt worried. Finally she stopped and watched her love.

"Sesshoumaru, I really don't know what to wear for Kouga's wedding. What will please you?" Rin said pointing her bed with her thin and delicate fingers.

Sesshoumaru did a silent but huge sigh of relief. That was only a woman fear; clothes. A simple piece of texture that brought so much misery for women. He smiled to his wife. Rin looked to him with interrogations, but she understood quickly what he would say.

"Don't say that everything look wonderful on me, please, chose one!" Rin was begging him.

He looked at the soft and colourful fabrics of the kimono. They were all so beautiful and they had their own charms. One of them caught his eyes. It had different tone of green with some green tea leafs on it. It remembered him of the first time Rin had prepared and served a cup of green tea herself for him and he smiled.

When he had tasted her tea, he would have spitted it on the floor and killed the cook of this disgusting tea but he knew that it was from Rin. She was little and she was watching him with so much fears for his approbation, so he had swallowed all the content of the cup and he had only said that she had to work harder to create a better cup of tea. After a year, she was finally able to do the best green and black tea in Japan and Jaken received any honour for showing her his little secret method for the best tea on Earth.

Sesshoumaru took the small and delicate silk kimono in his hands and he began tenderly to dress his lovely darling. Rin was letting him dress her because every times he touched her milky skin, she shivered from his warm and aristocratic fingers. She had put her hair in a big ponytail so Sesshoumaru had no difficulties to put this elegant kimono on his wonderful mate. When he finally finished to dress Rin he grabbed her juicy and delicate lips. Their tongues met and they teased one and another until Rin broke the kiss. Sesshoumaru moaned again, he had never enough of his mate.

Rin caressed his pale face and smiled.

"Are you ready yet Sesshoumaru"

"As always."

"Did I take AhUn?" She innocently asked.

"There is no need, I can handle it."

"As you wish but…what gift will you give from us?" Rin questioned Sesshoumaru.

Gift? He had never thought about it. He never had gave something except for his Rin. He began to thought about something that wolf demons would like to have but he found nothing because they were only some lower demons compare to him. He rose an eyebrow. He did not have any clue for a gift.

"I knew that you will forget it." Rin said with a small laughed looking at her tender heart.

Sesshoumaru looked at her in confusion. Did she had ever speak about a gift for Kouga and Ayame? He did not remembered even if he had always listened to her. He was getting in trouble. Did he began to become too old? Rin put her arms around his neck and looked at him until his lovely amber eyes looked at her hazelnut eyes. He began to relax.

"I bought a gift for them. I think they will be greatly happy to receive it." Rin said putting a big kiss on Sesshoumaru's left cheek.

"What is it Rin?" He gently asked.

"It's a surprise my dear!" She said with amusement in her voice.

"When all these surprises will stop darling?" He said annoyed.

"I know you love them Sesshoumaru, I'm sure of it." She said before giving him a passionate kiss.

That was true that he was tired of all her surprises but he always found them ingenious except for Inuyasha's castle. Inuyasha was too close from him now but he found her idea quite interesting. He delicately passed his claws in her fresh-brushed hair and he detached them to let them free. He always found her much more attractive with her raven of long black hair freely on her back. They finally detached one of another and Sesshoumaru took Rin's hand to leave for the marriage.

"Where is our gift?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh, I send Jaken yesterday to deliver it. That's why you were not disturb by the green toad when we were together." She said smiling.

"That was a good idea to send Jaken out of the castle my love we will have to do it more often." Sesshoumaru said before putting a nice kiss on her forehead.

The perfect couple went out of Sesshoumaru's castle and his small cloud appeared under their feet. Rin watched to this unreal situation. How could a cloud ever exist so near the ground? If someone would have told her about it she will have laugh at him but now that she was experimenting it, she found this surreal. The little white cloud was soft but solid and it made her smile.

Rin found her lord's cloud faster than AhUn, but she will never let her two headed dragons for this white substance that looks so weird. They passed the frontier of the West and the East and she could saw some banners, many flags attached to long and high pikes. The West was represented by a huge white dog with red flowers around it and for the East, three kinds of wolf, one black, one big brown in the middle and a white wolf.

No one could miss the banner. Rin was about to ask a question for her lord but she saw the site of the ceremony and it was taking a huge territory on the East. In a quick time, they had begun to go down to the earth. Rin was stupefied. That was so unreal like Sesshoumaru's cloud. So much flowers were floating into the air, some were red, pink, orange, yellow and many other colours. They were like dancing into the sky and Rin will have love to try to catch them, but unfortunately she was not a child anymore. She stayed next to her lover and she was waiting for his next actions.

Shortly, a young and charming female brown wolf welcomed the great lord of the West and she bowed in front of them. She asked them to followed her and she was explaining that they were in the hall of the Flowers Blossom. She added that one summer each hundred years, there was a corridor like this of flowers floating into the air. That was a great beginning for the wolf couple she added.

"How are they floating?" Rin asked innocently to the thin woman.

"I don't know, it a mystery unsolved and we only watched the beautiful result. Oh, your are the last lord and lady to arrive. You will have to take a seat next to our last arrived couple. If I remember, that was your brother lord Sesshoumaru." The cute brown-haired demon said.

"Great." Sesshoumaru mumbled and Rin had almost laughed when she had heard him.

"Oh and they are next to Kouga and Ayame." The female wolf added before leaving them to other wolf demons.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, how are you?" Rin asked.

"Oh lady Rin, we are so happy to see you again, welcome on Kouga's territory." They both said before bowing in front of the Western couple.

"Thank you. Where is the future married?" Rin wondered.

"Oh, Kouga is talking with Kagome. He wanted some advice for his couple and Ayame is with, what is his name already?" Ginta said.

"Umm. I think his name is Miroku." Hakkaku responded.

Just when Hakkaku had terminated his sentence, a big slapped was heard. Then, a woman voice was yelling at the man in question. Rin was smiling and Sesshoumaru found it a waist of time.

"…YOU'RE MARRIED WITH ME MIROKU, HENTAI!"

It was a part of the woman speech. It seems that even with the years, the monk had never forgotten his bad and old habits. Hakkaku asked Rin and her lover to follow him to their table. The ceremony was going to begin shortly. They were at the biggest table, near the future couple. Inuyasha was there with his daughter and they were chatting when InuHayai saw her uncle.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru!" The young and beautiful child said running to Sesshoumaru.

She jumped into Sesshoumaru's arms and she put her little arms around his neck saying something to him so quietly that Inuyasha's ears moved nervously. He cannot customise himself with the new and kind Sesshoumaru.

"Maybe." Was all Sesshoumaru said to his niece.

The couple sat next to Inuyasha's family and a musical troupe began to play a wedding song. So the wedding begins, Sesshoumaru sighed, it will be a long and interminable day for him. He hated official ceremony and he remembered that he wanted the same thing with his mate. He looked at Rin who was smiling at watching the event. Only for her, he will do such a thing and he smiled.


	13. A Memorial Wedding Part 2

A special thanks to **Vimpire-dogdemongirl89, my new beta.**

**Koi Otome  
**(Love of a Young Lady)

A Memorial Wedding- Part 2

Rin was so excited to be here, watching at this wonderful event. She never had thought she would see one day a demon's wedding. That was quite new for her there were so many things she had not seen before. She looked at how beautiful the couple was with their long ceremonial clothes. Each of them wore a long and wonderful kimono, a red and a black one. She never had though that they could fit in one. Especially Kouga. It was so unreal. She never let them out of her sight, they were so beautiful. She wondered briefly if Sesshoumaru and her will look so awesome too at their wedding, if there is one. She sighed. She remembered that she was only a mere human.

Like if Sesshoumaru had read into her thoughts, he grabbed her little and thin hands and she sighed of relief. He will always be there for her. She smiled back at him, letting her favorite couple out of her gaze. He looked so happy to be with her and she knew that he was not enjoying himself like she did. She kissed him on his forehead, he really needed to know that she knew that he was annoying with this event. Anyway, she pushed these thoughts out of head and she looked at the beginning of the ceremony. They were definitively matched together.

Looking at them curiously like always she saw that both of the soon-to-be-married couple had their marks visible to all the people at the wedding. They were proud to show at their friends that they were happy to be together and they will die for her or his mate. She smiled but it vanished once more. She will never be able to protect her lord even if she wanted it so much. She was just a simple human, an insect compare to any demon. She sighed again.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru softly said in murmur.

She did not responded to him, she knew that she would not be able to hide that she was broken-hearted to be such a poor creature. So, she tried to avoid his regard and tried to concentrate to the wedding scene once more. Nothing work, she was always lost in her thoughts.

"We can go home if you want Rin." Her love said.

"No, no, I'm alright." She said smiling to him but she knew that he would see that she was hiding something under her charming smile.

She would've cried now, she would've run away, she would've done anything to stop these thoughts that was hurting her. She love Sesshoumaru so deeply but she did not want to be a burden to him. She only wanted to please him, to protect him. She paused in her thoughts, protect him! He was the most powerful lord of the Western lands, no one can defeat him and never will they be able. Sesshoumaru was indestructible and was always protected by Tessaiga. She had forgot it, how she had not thought of this before.

She turned to look at her lord and she was truly smiling to him and he responded to her smile by a real smile. He finally saw her relax and let a quiet but big sigh escape from his mouth. It hurts him so much when he saw her doubt about her love, his love, and their love. How was it possible? He did not want anything more than his Rin. Rin was a lovely lady and the most appealing female of all Japan. Sesshoumaru was hoping she never doubted about his emotions and feelings toward her anymore but he could not help her, she was so scared to loose him.

He now understood what she feared so much. She would never be able to protect him even if she would give her life, it would always be in vain, and she was not strong enough to defend herself or to kill anyone on Earth. He had forgot that she was a human once more, he sighed again. Being with Rin, he forgot everything that separated them so much. He wanted to say that she would live forever at his side but it would not be true and she knew it. Somehow, his anger was appearing in his head and shortly some demons around them turned back to the wedding scene to look at the lord of the western lands. He growled silently and acted like if nothing had happened.

However his anger never diminish and the more he thought about it the angrier he got, until everything around him stopped looking at Kouga and Ayame to look at him. He had not even seen it. Inuyasha was now knelt before him and he was saying something, but the high lord was lost in his thoughts. A small and warm touch finally brought him back to reality and he was shocked to see that so many people were around him but he had his icy mask in his face so nobody saw his reaction.

"What's wrong with you brother?" Inuyasha asked worried.

He looked at his brother with his usual cold glare and he wanted so much to be away from this place and be with his pretty lady alone.

"Nothing." He simply said almost silently stated but Inuyasha's heard it.

"No, there is something wrong with you. Just look at the sky and the air around us." Inuyasha said standing right in front of his brother and he crossed his arms to his chest.

Sesshoumaru looked at the sky, it was so dark. This often happened when he was on the battlefield when he was ready to unleashed the power of Tokijin. Yeah, he was totally surprised of it, he never thought that people would notice it or even thought that he was able to do such thing without being in a fight. After he looked around and he saw poison smoke. Afraid he looked at his Rin. What had he done, just now? He had risked Rin's life. How dare he do this?

Rin smiled back timidly and nervously at him. She knew already that he had figured out what she was so worried about and that had made him felt so angry, so out of himself.

"I'm sorry my lord, to have make you so worried, but could you dispensed the smoke and the black clouds. It's supposes to be a great and wonderful day for everyone. I don't want to order you, but please do it, I'm not feeling well with this green smoke." She nicely said to him.

He was again shocked, she knew at what he had thought. BAKA! You are bound with her, he finally understands. He was so stupid to have forgotten it. He retained his anger and in a second everything disappeared and it was the nice and warming day like previously, as if nothing happened, finally. Unfortunately everyone knew that something was really bothering lord Sesshoumaru and no one wanted to be killed or ripped into pieces, so they all returned to their seats.

"You mutt face, how dare you interrupt my wedding. It's my special moment so calm down once and for all and don't interrupt it again or I will personally kill you. Sorry lady Rin for being so harsh but he deserves it!" Kouga said angrily.

Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at Kouga who was defying him.

"Sorry." He said before turning back and walking out of the marriage.

They all had their mouths wide open. Did the great and cold icy lord had just apologize to them? They would have never believe it, but they had heard it clearly. There was a big silence that surround the couple. Rin was about to run after her lover when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. She looked at him confused.

"Let me handle this please lady Rin, stay and watch the wedding and do not worry about my brother, he will be back, I promise." He said with confidence.

Rin nodded. She thought that Inuyasha had never changed, he was still the same happy and troublesome person but he had a kind and huge heart. She believed his words and she sat down and everybody turned to look at the soon-to-be-married couple. (Will they be able to finally be married?)

Inuyasha ran to the forest where Sesshoumaru had left and disappeared. He sniffed the air and he rapidly caught Sesshoumaru's scent. He ran until he finally reach his position and he jumped to a branch.

"What happened earlier big brother?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru responded, Inuyasha was irritated by this answer.

"C'mon you jerk, I'm here to help you." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Behave Inuyasha."

"Sesshoumaru what the hell is happening with you, you never acted like this before. There is surely something that bothering you so much. Tell me please you scared everyone."

Sesshoumaru sighed loudly and he sat under an oak tree. Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha will not divulge anything of the conversation they will have, but he was unsure if he could say his fears in front of his brother. It will be a sign of weaknesses. But maybe he will be able to have some answers.

"Do you ever fear that you will loose the most precious thing in your life sometimes?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hell yes, brother. I fear that every time Kagome gets out of my sight and even sometimes, I fear that she will die in her sleep. It's so scary that one day she will pass on like every other humans. I don't believe in God, but I'll pray if it's the only way to save my mate. I'll do whatever it takes to save her from death. It's a trait of Inu youkai that I have, I'm so protective of my Kagome and now with my daughter too. I hope you feel the same for Rin. She really deserves to have a guardian to protect her and I think that you're the best person for her, even if you are a youkai, maybe a cold and emotionless lover but she definitively loves you so much. Don't ever break her heart and pass as much time as you can with her, because she is not eternal, enjoy those moments you share with her brother, they are so precious." Inuyasha said seriously and maturely.

Sesshoumaru had never thought that his brother could be so mature and act not like a fool all the time. Maybe he was too stubborn to see that Inuyasha was not a pup anymore and that he already had begun his own family, he surely is a good father Sesshoumaru thought. Then he had rewind his brother's speech and these words were repeating in his head: "_because she is not eternal, enjoy those moment you share with her_."

"Hatsuyuki." Sesshoumaru whispered but Inuyasha heard it again.

Sesshoumaru was thinking that these words looked like Hatsuyuki's word and he was happy to remembered her. She had always been true after all, he should be thankful to have revived Rin and being in love and he always messed up things that were non-complicated. He will fix it once more when he was to be with his lady.

"You mature brother. I'm proud of you." Sesshoumaru said with a hint of amusement.

"Hey, you noticed that, I'm not the childish half demon anymore. You making progress Sesshoumaru, but I still unbeatable, I possess Tetsusaiga after all." Inuyasha said with a big smirk.

He will never change, Sesshoumaru thought. However he will not attempt to start a fight now, he was not in mood. (A/N: Wow, Sesshoumaru who's not wanting to fight with his brother, it's a premiere!)

"Come on Sesshy, we must return to the wedding or else Rin will miss all the fun of the ceremony because your too selfish." Inuyasha said before disappearing. He always like to tease his older brother.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru only added.

So, his brother fear is the same thing as his, so it's a natural feeling then. It's love isn't it, he asked himself. It's so strange to feel this emotion that could made him crazy sometimes. He smiled when he looked at the sky. Yes he had to enjoy his life with Rin, she is his sunray and he didn't want to lose her. He stood up and walked back to the huge scene but happier than he left it. He now knew that he is deeply affected by Rin, in other words that he is in love.

* * *

-End of chapter 13-

Next chapter will be much more funny and happier than this one. To be continued with **A Memorial Wedding- Part 3.**

The Thanks will be in the next chapter!

Don't forget to review everyone!


End file.
